Riders of Hogwarts
by moonfeather58
Summary: Twenty years after the fall of Galbatorix and Eragon's leave from Algaseia a new war had taken place between the Dragon Riders and the people of the Empire. A young dragon rider named Kayla takes eight eggs to safety. Pulled through time they land in Harry Potter's world and the riders of Hogwarts are formed.
1. Prologue

**AN: **_Italic=dragon and human speaking_

**Bold=a spell or phrase in the ancient language**

_**Bold Italic=thoughts**_

**Ebrithil=master in the ancient language  
**

**Elda=- a gender- neutral honorific suffix of great praise, attached with a hyphen in the ancient language**

**Letta='stop' in the ancient language**

**Skölir nosu fra brisingr!=Shield us from fire! in the ancient language**

**Arucane means 'endless fire'/'living fire' in the ancient language and is the name of Kayla's sword. It is orange like Ember and is a hand and half sword.**

* * *

******Disclaimer for the entire story: This is a Harry Potter/Inheritance Cycle Crossover. I own neither Harry Potter nor Inheritance Cycle. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_North Alagaesia_

"Master!" A girl's voice shouted from the cliffs where she stood next an orange dragon. Murtagh looked up at the girl on the cliffs. "Kayla get out of here! Take Ember and the eggs and go!"

Kayla turned quickly put the egg in Ember's saddle bag and leapt onto him before Ember beat his wings and rose into the air. The black dragon slammed into Thorn making him scream in rage and pain as his right wing was torn off. Thorn tumbled towards the ground with the black dragon in pursuit. As he was tumbling Thorn snaked his head forward and bit down on the black dragon's neck shaking his head as their paws locked and they tumbled towards earth. **"Letta!"** Kayla shouted holding out her hand towards Murtagh and Thorn but the force of gravity and her exhaustion did nothing to stop the dragons as they tumbled to the ground where they landed with a sickening crunch.

Ember dived down and landed on the ground near the dead black dragon and a dying Thorn. "Murtagh-Ebrithil! Thorn-Ebrithil!" Kayla said collapsing to her knees in front of Murtagh and Thorn. Murtagh winched in pain. "Take the egg Kayla and flee Algaseia. It isn't safe for you or the egg here. You are now the Elda and must teach whoever bonds with the egg."

_Do not fret little ones. We have lived a long hard life that has been full of pain and sadness and we welcome the void now. Be at peace little ones and remember you are now the teachers to the next generation of Dragon Riders._

_Yes Thorn-Ebrithil_, Ember said bowing his head respectively before Thorn.

"Go Kayla and Ember!" Murtagh said weakly. "Don't look back!"

Ember took to the sky and they saw a white dragon following them. Hold on Kayla! Ember suddenly shot up into the air climbing as the white dragon and his rider followed. Twisting he suddenly dived and headed away from the fight. A burst of white fire came towards them. **"Skölir nosu fra brisingr!"** Kayla shouted as she saw the fire coming towards them. The dragon howled in rage and dove at them. Ember snapped his neck forward and clamped onto the white dragon's neck. Kayla drew Arucane and used all her remaining strength to stab into the dragon's neck. Ember jerked his head to the side snapping the dragon's neck as blood poured out from the wound and let go. As the dragon fell to earth Kayla sheathed Arucane and passed out.

Ember continued flying until he saw a clearing and landed on the ground. _Kayla wake up. We're safe for now I think. _

"Murtagh-Ebrithil," Kayla said sobbing. Ember lowered his head sadness overcoming him for the loss of his troubled red master. He knew that Thorn and Murtagh had been tortured and forced into enslavement by Galbatorix against their will. The former Queen Narcissa had hated magic and rejected Murtagh's affections for her and sought to control the dragon riders and magic users. Her sons had started a war with the dragon riders causing many of them to flee in hopes of finding Ebrithil Eragon and Saphira Brightscales who had been the egg that had hatched for Eragon Shadeslayer. The torture and mind control that their masters had been through took a toll on them both so they had fled to Northern Algaseia to try to recover from their time of enslavement to the mad king and former dragon rider.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Ember and Kayla remained in the forest hiding from both the soldiers of the Empire and the magic users who were furious that the dragon riders had fled and the ones left didn't want to join them. Of course those dragon riders who had gone in search of Eragon hadn't returned and slowly the dragon riders of Algaseia were hunted down and slaughtered. Nobody had thought that there would be another war but at least none of the dragon riders had turned traitor against the Order like the Forsworn had. Queen Arya and rider of Firnen had died long ago and her dragon followed shortly after unable to bare the loss of being alone. _Shall we find the living crystal partner-of-my-heart-and-soul?_

_Yes. Perhaps it will give us a way to defeat King Mordred. _

Ember flew above the trees as Kayla felt around with her magic. _There! There's a pull of magic coming from below us._

Landing Kayla and Ember walked towards where the pull was strongest. The pit was deep and they couldn't see anything but the dragon and his rider both felt the magical pull coming from there. "Well I guess we should go down and see if it can help us," Kayla said nervously. It had sounded like a good idea when they thought of it but now that they had she wasn't sure she wanted to go look at it.

Ember sighed and looked at his soul partner. _Get on and I'll fly us down there. You know I won't let anything happen to you Kayla._

_I know my friend. We're all that is left of the Dragon Riders now._

Kayla climbed onto Ember as they flew down through the pit and landed beside the living crystal. It was gigantic and much bigger than ordinary crystals. Neither Kayla nor Ember knew if this was due to magic or to being in Algaseia. They had only heard of these crystals from Murtagh and Thorn a few days before the battle. Landing Ember and Kayla touched the crystal before a white light surrounded them and they were pulled into darkness.


	2. Dragon Rider

**AN: Gedwey Ignasia means 'shining palm' in the Ancient Language. **

_Italic=speech between a dragon and rider_

**_Bold Italic=thoughts_**

**Bold=spell or phrase in the Ancient Language**

**See Disclaimer in Chapter 1 (Prologue).**

* * *

**Dragon Rider**

Harry Potter wasn't your ordinary child. He had wild jet black hair, emerald green eyes behind glasses, pale skin and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He wore baggy hand me down clothes that his whale of a cousin Dudley had outgrown and was a wizard. It was this scar that made Harry Potter unique even among others of his kind for Harry Potter had managed to destroy the great Lord Voldemort. He had survived because during the night that his parents had died at the hands of Voldemort his mother had sacrificed herself to protect her son and thereby gave Harry James Potter protection from the Dark Lord through the power of love.

Harry Potter had found out about his fame the day he turned eleven years old. It was a shock to know that everyone in the wizarding world knew his name and it got on his nerves when people would see him as the "Boy-Who-Lived" or "The Chosen One" instead of just Harry Potter. His four years at Hogwarts so far had been full of trouble. In his first year he had met and survived the spirit of Voldemort who had been residing in the back of Professor Quirrel's head and saved the Sorcerer's Stone, a stone that could turn any metal into pure gold and produced the Elixir of Life that when drunk would give the drinker immortality. Harry's second year saw him facing a sixteen-year-old memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort in the fabled Chamber of Secrets and facing down a basilisk. Harry had nearly died then if it hadn't been for Fawkes tears. Fawkes was a phoenix and phoenix tears had healing powers. He and his best friend, Ronald Weasley, had also survived having their memories wiped clean by their fake DADA professor Lockheart who had used Ron's broken wand which had fired the spell at the professor instead. He was now residing in St. Mungo's and Harry hoped he stayed there. Harry's third year had seen the return of Peter Pettigrew, the man who had betrayed his parents to Voldemort and had framed his godfather Sirius Black. He had also learned to cast the Patronus Charm in order to fight off hoards of Dementors when they had been trying to suck out his godfather's soul. Sadly Peter Pettigrew had managed to transform into a rat and escape when his parent's second best friend, Remus Lupin, had turned into a werewolf.

Last year was the worst though in Harry's opinion. A death eater named Barty Crouch Jr. who had taken polyjuice potion from Mad-Eye Moody and kept the real DADA professor and ex-Auror locked up in the bottom of Mad-Eye's trunk had shown up at Hogwarts and used the Confundus Charm on the Goblet of Fire when Hogwarts had hosted the Triwizard Cup and entered Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Ron of course had been a jealous twit but his second friend, a muggleborn witch named Hermione Granger, had stuck by him. He suspected that Ron was always jealous of Harry's fame and the fact that Harry had more money than the Weasleys even though Harry would give anything to be a normal boy and have his parents back. The end of the Triwizard tornament had taken place in a maze and Harry and Cedric Diggory who had been in Hufflepuff and Hogwart's first champion had been murdered by Peter Pettigrew right in front of Harry. Then Harry's worst fear had come true. Peter used Harry's blood, the bone of Voldemort's father and the right hand of Peter himself to make a potion that brought the Dark Lord back to life. Not that anybody except Head Master Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger believed him at all. Many in the wizarding world thought he and Head Master Dumbledore were insane.

Harry hated the summers when he was with his muggle relatives. A muggle was what wizards and witches called non-magical folk. For the first eleven years of his life Harry had lived in a cupboard under the stairs and been used as a punching bag for Dudley and his gang of nitwits. Then on his a few days before his birthday Harry had been moved up to his cousin's second bedroom and then gotten a birthday surprise found out he was a wizard where he had finally felt at home for the first time in his life. He had made friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, been sorted into Gryffindor which was one of the four houses of Hogwarts and made an enemy of Draco Malfoy who was a pompous stuck up Slytherin and the son of a Death Eater. Things had changed at the end of his third year when Harry had met his godfather. The Dursleys were now terrified that their nephew's murderous godfather would turn up and kill them if they mistreated Harry so they just decided to ignore him for Harry had conveniently forgotten to tell his relatives that Sirius was innocent.

Things were still bad in a way at the Dursleys. He still got very little food to eat, was forced to keep wearing hand me down clothes of Dudley's, and forced to do all the chores in the house leaving him to do his homework by night. Harry was counting down the days when he could return to Hogwarts and begin his fifth year though he wasn't looking forward to his OWLS. OWLS were Ordinary Wizarding Levels taken by every fifth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Kicking a stone in his path Harry soon found himself at an abandoned house. There was a flash of light and Harry looked up to see clouds heavy with rain roll in. Great. Just what I need, to be soaking wet when I get back to the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia will have a field day.

* * *

He looked up as he suddenly heard a sound coming from the house. Looking around Harry saw that he was alone. He pulled out his wand and advanced on the house before pushing the door open and stepping inside. Glancing up he saw that the roof was gone and rain was pouring in through the opening. He shut the door which surprisingly still worked and walked in the direction from where he heard the sounds. He stopped dead in his tracks. On the floor by an empty fireplace was a woman who appeared about eighteen and an orange dragon. Strapped to the girl's belt was a sword.

Harry advanced forward warily watching the dragon. "Hello miss? Do you need help?" Harry asked. He knelt by the girl and tried to brush her hair from her face when the dragon's eyes suddenly shot open and he let out a rumbling growl. _Do not touch her hatchling!_

"Who said that?" Harry asked for the voice had been in his head.

The dragon snorted and raised its head to look down at Harry. _I did. Do dragons not speak in this world?_

"No. They are incapable of speech," Harry said amazed that he was talking to a dragon and that the creature appeared far more intelligent than the dragons of the wizarding world.

The girl stirred and sat up. Noticing Harry she shot to her feet and drew Arucane before pointing it at him. "Who are you child?"

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said holding out his hand for her to shake. The girl looked at Harry and he felt a probe in his mind. Withdrawing she sheathed Arucane and shook the offered hand.

"The egg!" The girl dashed to the saddle that Harry just now noticed and opened the saddle bag before taking out a light green egg and examining it. Breathing a sigh of relief she sat down while leaning against the dragon's side with the egg in her lap.

Harry stared at the green stone in the girl's hands which must be the egg she had been talking about but Harry had never seen an egg that looked like a stone before. If it was in the saddle of a dragon then that must mean… "Is that a _dragon egg_?"

_Obviously_, the dragon said rolling his eyes.

"How do you know about dragon eggs?"

"We have dragons here. What I don't understand is how dragons can talk. They're nothing but mindless beasts here and it's against wizarding law to breed them."

The orange dragon bared his teeth and growled again_. Ember we have no idea where we are. Don't eat the boy before we find out where we are._

_Fine but if he tries to harm you I'll kill him._

"Then we must be in a different world," the girl said sighing.

_Do you think this child could be the egg's rider Ember?_

_I don't know Kayla. Did you sense anything wrong with his mind when you peered into it?_

_No. Other than that this child is an orphan and has had a hard life._

_Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt. After all they do this back home._

_Indeed._

* * *

The girl held the egg out to Harry. He carefully took it and felt a warmth from the egg. Cracks began appearing in the egg and Ember and the girl shared a look. _Looks like our guess was right Ember. We've found a new rider!_

The egg continued to crack until it was suddenly split open by a large crack down the middle and there lay a light green dragon with green eyes in Harry's lap. The dragon butted its head against Harry's right hand and there was a flash of light and a burning in his right hand. He turned his hand over and saw a silver, diffused shining oval on his palm. The baby dragon let out a chirp and curled up on Harry's lap.

"What's going on?"

"My name is Kayla and this is my dragon Ember. Harry you are a dragon rider," Kayla said smiling while Ember hummed in contentment.

"What's a dragon rider? Humans can't ride dragons or bond with them."

Kayla took off the glove of her right hand and showed Harry her gedwey ignasia. "This is formed when a dragon meets his or her rider and they form the rider-dragon bond Harry Potter. Your dragon would have waited forever in order to hatch for you. You should be happy that she chose you as her rider."

"She's a female?"

"Yes. Now if I may ask where are we? Ember and I have never seen a place like this before."

"We're in Little Whining, Surrey in England."

"England? Is that a land near Alagaesia?"

"I've never heard of Algaseia. England is part of the United Kingdom."

_It appears the living crystal transported us here so the hatchling could find her rider and possibly the other seven riders as well_, Ember spoke.

"What are you going to name her? She's yours now for life."

"Eclipse," Harry said after a moment of thinking. "But I'm afraid I don't understand anything about this. Where is Alagaesia? Is that your home?"

"Yes. Alagaesia has been through many wars. The first war was between the old dragon riders and the Forsworn. The Forsworn were led by a man named Galbatorix who killed a rider and stole the rider's dragon after his dragon was killed by Urgals. He enacted spells to forcefully bond the dragon to himself and with his thirteen followers who were also dragon riders killed off the dragons and their riders except for a rider named Brom who lost his dragon Saphira I. One hundred years later Brom's son, Eragon was born and found a blue dragon he named Saphira II and it gave people hope but also put Eragon and his rider in danger for Galbatorix had stolen three eggs and wanted their riders to swear allegiance to him.

"These eggs were Saphira II who was a blue dragon and the last female, Thorn who was a male red dragon and Firnen who was a green male dragon. Someone stole Saphira's egg and gave it to Queen Arya who was queen of the elves and Firnen's rider when he hatched for her after the fall of Galbatorix. She was attacked by a shade named Durza and she sent Saphira's egg to safety before Durza captured her and imprisoned her in Gilead. Brom discovered that Eragon was a rider and together with Saphira they fled Eragon's home and traveled to the Varden. The Varden were a group of rebels who were against the Empire and King Galbatorix. He had ruled for a hundred years for dragon riders live far longer than humans. While outside Gilead they met Ebrithil Murtagh who was the half-brother of Eragon though they didn't discover that until later. Thorn hatched for Murtagh and they were imprisoned and tortured by Galbatorix. But our teachers broke the bond enslaving them to Galbatorix and he later committed the suicide spell hoping to kill Eragon."

"So what are the dragon riders?"

_The dragon riders were formed at the end of Du Fyrn Skulblaka to stop the incessant killing between dragons and elves. Du Fyrn Skulblaka is known as the Dragon War and the Rider-Dragon Bond was formed between them because a piece of paper would mean nothing to dragons or elves. Many of my kind were killed during those wars by the elves and we killed many of the elves as well. Later humans were added to the pact and then after the fall of Galbatorix Eragon Shadeslayer added Urgals and Dwarves as a way to bring peace to all the races of Alagaesia. All dragon riders can use magic. The elf Eragon found an abandoned dragon egg and he kept it. When the dragon hatched he named it Bid'Daum. Together the Rider and his dragon flew all over Alagaesia trying to negotiate peace between the elves and dragons. Without that first bond my kind would most likely have been wiped out of existence. During this war a group of elves attacked the Stone of Broken Eggs where my kind lived and slayed many dragons and shattered most of their eggs. It was a cowardly attack for it was done when the dragons were sleeping and used to be one of our settlements. No dragons have lived there since that day._

"What are a dragon rider's duties?"

"We were originally created to keep peace between the elves and dragons and later that expanded to keeping peace between all the races of Alagaesia. We were above the law and answered to nobody. There are four levels in the dragon rider hierarchy which are apprentices, dragon riders, elders and head dragon rider. Apprentices are dragon riders in training, dragon riders are young riders and dragons that have completed their training, and carried out missions for the Elders and the Head Dragon Rider, elders who are the oldest, wisest, and most powerful members of the order, and the head dragon rider which is the title for the leader of the dragon riders. He or she is usually the oldest or most powerful of the riders but sometimes not the wisest."

_Since we are the only rider-dragon pair besides you two in this new land we are your teachers. We aren't even sure if Eragon is alive and if he is we aren't sure of any way to contact him. Eragon Shadeslayer is the Head Dragon Rider. You will both address us as 'elda', 'master,' or 'ebrithil.' We will teach you the Ancient Language which is spoken among dragon riders and how to use your magic._

"But I'm a wizard Ebrithil Ember. I have a wand and…"

_No I do not mean the magic you humans invent. I mean the magic that resides in every dragon rider. We will teach you spells, words and phrases in the Ancient Language. The Ancient Language used to be known by all the races of our home but later humans forgot it and it was only the elves and riders who kept the language intact. You must keep Eclipse and I a secret and not let anyone know that you are a rider Harry. _

"Why?"?

"How do people in this land treat dragons? You said they are treated as 'mindless beasts'. What do you think would happen to Eclipse if you told anyone about her?"

"She would be taken from me and put on a dragon reserve with wild dragons and I could end up in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?"

"The wizard prison. It's on a rock somewhere in the North Sea."

"If a rider dies so does their dragon. You can hear the screams of your dragon as it dies. But if the dragon dies its rider can go on. Over time you will experience changes as you and Eclipse grow hopefully old and your bond becomes stronger."

_A magic user's abilities are limited by their knowledge of the Ancient Language. It is the manipulation of energy and is directed by one's thoughts. Magic is properly known as gramarye and is typically used by the rider's hand that has the gedwey ignasia. Magic depends upon the caster's life energy, a spell beyond the caster's capability would either kill them, whilst a spell close to the limit would render them unconscious. When the magical energy is cast the spell cannot be stopped. Many magic users use words which ensured that stray thoughts would not disrupt the spells that they cast. Thankfully we found some bright steel; this will eventually be used to make your sword, and brought it with us along with an emerald. You will be able to store energy in the gem which will be on the pommel of your sword. _

"Elda Kayla what do I do with Eclipse when I go back to Hogwarts? I'll be starting my fifth year in September."

"Take her with you. As I said she is your dragon and your responsibility."

"When can I make a sword?"

"When you learn how to fight with a wooden one. Ember and I will go to this 'Hogwarts' and continue to teach you in the ways of a dragon rider but our existence must be kept secret from the staff and other students. This includes your friends."

Harry thought about Kayla's words. He knew if he told Ron about Eclipse and being a dragon rider then Ron would get jealous and Hermione would just nag him and say that it wasn't safe to be around dragons. Hermione may have been the brightest witch of her age but sometimes she acted like a know-it-all. He looked down at Eclipse who was sleeping peacefully in his lap and knew he would go mad if he lost her. "Elda Kayla what if you signed up for Hogwarts?"

Kayla looked at him and then turned to Ember. _Ember?_

_It would be easier for us to keep eyes on our pupils if we were at Hogwarts. Eclipse can live with me and you can attend the same classes as Harry and make sure he doesn't spill our secrets or existence. _

_Yes it might be good to see what these magic users are capable of. It's best to know all we can about this world while we're stuck here._

"Well then how do I get in touch with this school in order to inquire about becoming a student?"


	3. Hogwarts

**Argetlam-an elf word meaning 'silver hand'**

**Reisa-'raise' in the Ancient Language. Used in conjunction with the name of something or someone in order to raise them off the ground.**

**See Disclaimer in "Chapter 1" and my notes in "Dragon Rider."**

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Kayla and Ember were still trying to make sense of this strange new world where dragons were dumb beasts and there were only humans. Between Ember and Kayla were seven more dragon eggs that they had taken before the Empire had begun slaughtering the dragons back home. One was silver, one was violet, one was yellow, one was red, one was white, one was black and the last was blue. Kayla and Ember weren't sure if they could find the seven other dragon riders in this strange land but since they had found one for Eclipse she figured they could find three more. She and Ember had been teaching their apprentices the ways of the dragon riders. Ember had taught Eclipse how to fly and breathe fire. Of course Eclipse wasn't big enough for Harry to ride yet since he was only three months old but both the dragon and her rider couldn't wait until they could take their first flight together.

Harry and Eclipse were training with Ember when an owl swooped in and landed in front of Kayla. On the envelope was written:

_Kayla Thorn_

_Abandoned House_

_Little Whining_

_Surrey_

Opening the envelope she pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Miss Thorn,_

_Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are pleased to offer you placement at our school. You will find a list enclosed of the school supplies and school books you need and they can be purchased in Diagon Alley. Your sorting will take place after the first year students on September 1. Please arrive at Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station in London an hour before the train leaves for Hogwarts. Train departs at 11 AM._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head Mistress_

"Is a reply required?" Kayla asked looking at the owl who hooted. "Well I'm sorry but I didn't bring any writing tools with me. Hang on I'll see if Harry has some."

Kayla got up and walked out where she saw Eclipse and Ember flying high in the sky. "Harry," Kayla called.

"Elda Kayla," Harry said looking up from his meditation which Kayla had ordered him to practice every day. "What is it?"

"Do you happen to have any writing tools? An owl is in the house and is apparently expecting a response to my Hogwarts letter that was just delivered."

Harry got up and went over to his bag where he pulled out a piece of parchment, peacock quill and bottle of violet ink. "Eclipse and you will need to stay here after training is over because Ember and I have decided you need to know something important."

"Yes Elda," Harry said with a nod to his teacher.

* * *

Kayla turned and scribbled _'Yes I will gladly accept the placement at Hogwarts'_ before handing it to the owl that flapped out of the opening in the roof. After an hour Harry came in and Ember and Eclipse landed on the floor. Eclipse went over to Harry and Harry absently stroked Eclipse's head. Harry noticed the seven other stones that sat between Ember and Kayla. "Seven more eggs?" Harry asked and Kayla nodded.

_When we fled the battle in which our teachers died we had eight eggs. Eclipse as you can see and these seven unborn hatchlings. These eight dragons are the last that we know of and the only ones that escaped being killed by the Empire. The violet, blue, green, and white dragons are female while the black, red, yellow and silver are male. We were surprised and happy that we had found a rider for Eclipse and now our quest will begin to see if we can find riders for the seven unborn hatchlings as well._

"In Alagaesia there exists tales of a living crystal. Not much is known about it but it is a source of energy and possibly knowledge. We sought out the living crystal in hopes of gaining some insight into how to defeat the Empire and the magic users who were waging war against the dragon riders. When we touched the crystal we were pulled from our world to yours."

"We're also in a war here. Voldemort aims to kill all muggle born witches and wizards, squibs and blood traitors. Blood traitors are wizards and witches who have bred with muggles or who obsessed with muggles are non-magical people. Squibs are people without an ounce of magical talent born to a witch and wizard. There's a prophecy that says that I have to kill Voldemort because neither can live while the other survives. It's why I live with my mother's sister, her husband and my cousin during vacations and the summer when I'm not in Hogwarts."

_So we get to fight in another war when we know nothing of this land._

"Elda Kayla how will you know who the other seven dragon riders are?"

"I don't know Harry. Before Eragon and Saphira left for Vanguard they left two eggs with the elves. One for the urgals and one for the dwarves. Eragon, Saphira and Glaedr's eldunari, an eldunari is a dragon's heart of hearts, discovered the Vault of Souls where they found numerous wild dragon eggs and eldunari that had been hidden after the fall of the riders. Eragon took the rest to Vanguard and every few months he would send some eggs to the four races in Alagaesia to see if the dragons would hatch and rebuild the riders. It took a hundred years to rebuild the riders to their former strength. When we existed young children of each race would pass by the eggs in an attempt to find the new riders. Wait there may be something," Kayla said. "Do you any way to get money in this world?"

"Wizards have a bank in Gringotts run by goblins Master," Harry said looking at his teacher curiously.

"We do not have banks back home." Kayla and Ember communicated silently for a bit before their eyes widened. "How could I have forgotten? Of course it has been a year since I read it but it might…"

"I'll need to speak to the director of this bank. We'll go tomorrow."

_Elda Kayla how come the dragons of this world can't talk?_

_That is because only dragons that have riders can speak and are intelligent though back home wild dragons did sometimes mate with rider dragons._

"I think I may know of a possible dragon rider. He's a fifth year like me named Neville Longbottom and also in Gryffindor," Harry said after some thought. He thought that being a dragon rider would instill confidence in Neville. "There may be a Ravenclaw girl I know by the name of Luna Lovegood who also might be a good possibility as a dragon rider. She's a fourth year."

"Then when we get to Hogwarts we will look at these two children and see if your suggestions are correct Harry," Kayla said.

"Elda Kayla do you want people from all four houses?"

"That might be best to be fair to everyone," Kayla said.

* * *

Harry took Kayla to Diagon Alley the next day to get money and her school supplies along with picking up his own school supplies. They first went to Gringotts which was the wizard bank and was run by goblins according to Harry. Kayla and Harry stepped up to a goblin teller. "I wish to speak to the director of Gringotts," Kayla said to the teller. The goblin looked at Kayla and Harry for a few moments.

"What business does a human child have with our director?"

Kayla held out her palm with the gedwey ignasia. The goblin nearly fell off his chair in shock. "One moment Master Rider." The goblin quickly put up a closed sign on his spot and led Harry and Kayla to the director. The goblin quickly spoke to the director in their language and bowed Harry and Kayla inside. "Hello Master Dragon Rider and Harry Potter. What can I do for you?"

"Good morning Master Goblin," Harry said. "How do you know about dragon riders? I just became one myself over the summer."

"You should be honored to be a part of a noble order Harry Potter. As for how I know about dragons the four founders of Hogwarts signed a treaty with the head of the dragon riders in Alagaesia many years ago by Nimid the Wise. May I ask how you arrived here Master Rider?"

"My dragon and I were pulled here from Alagaesia after touching a living crystal. We escaped with eight dragon eggs after the murder of our masters and the death of our fellow riders. There is a war going on back home. Dragons and eggs were slain."

"I am sorry to hear that Master Rider. There is a dragon rider vault in Gringotts with the ring of the head dragon rider at Hogwarts. Your dragons will be able to live on Hogwarts grounds as that land is not owned by the Ministry and you will run the Hogwarts Dragon Rider School." Ragonock pulled out a silver ring in the shape of a dragon with emerald eyes. "If this ring accepts you as the head dragon rider of Hogwarts then you and your dragons will be able to pass through the wards. A table will be set up for you and the dragon riders will have their own house."

Kayla took the ring and put it on. It shrank to fit her finger. "Now that the ring accepts you have access to the Hogwarts dragon riders vault and the Head Dragon riders vault. If you resign, die or step down the ring will return to the vault and await the next head dragon rider of Hogwarts dragon rider school."

"Thank you Master Goblin. May your enemies fall at your feet."

"And may gold run freely at yours," Ragnok said. "Would you like to go to your vaults?"

"Yes."

Ragnok summoned a goblin who took them down to Harry and Kayla's vaults. Then they stopped at the dragon riders vault. The dragon had a green dragon, red dragon, blue dragon, and yellow dragon surrounding a circle the size of the dragon ring on the door. "Please press your ring into the center of the circle," the goblin who was escorting them said. Kayla did so and instantly the dragons lit up and the door to the vault swung open. Kayla and Harry stared in amazement at the vault. It was filled to the brim with gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts. They also noticed thirty-two stones nestled sitting on two shelves, bright steel, and gems for each egg. "There are dragon eggs here?!" Kayla shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Yes Master Dragon. The four founders' dragons gave birth to some of them and a few others they rescued before the fall of the riders in Alagaesia and hid them here when riders still came to Hogwarts."

"I want to take them with me. These little ones have waited a long time for their riders."

"How is it nobody has heard of Hogwarts Dragon Rider School before?" Harry asked.

"The four founders made sure that only when a head dragon rider came to Hogwarts that the dragon rider school would reveal itself. They are there but invisible young Potter."

Carefully pulling out a couple of sacks Harry and Kayla divided the dragon eggs between their sacks until all the eggs along with collecting the bright steel and gems were safely tucked away. Then they went to go get their school supplies. Kayla and Harry went to eat lunch while Kayla stared at her wand which was mahogany, phoenix feather with unicorn tail hair, and 14 inches long. "So this is how wizards and witches channel their magic by using a stick?" Kayla asked in disbelief.

"Yes master," Harry said. "Are all the riders able to use wand less magic?"

"That's the only way we use magic back home which would be a yes to your question. We don't have any need for sticks or wands as you call them here because our magic is channeled by our thoughts and resides in our body. When we get to Hogwarts the people who won't be able to enter are the dragon riders. Once Hogwarts accepts me as the Dragon House then a blue light will surround the castle and we'll be able to enter. We'll get our dragon riders after they have been sorted."

"Master how do you know this?"

"While you were busy looking at the Hogwarts School of Dragon Riders vault a piece of parchment revealed itself to me with instructions on what would happen."

They left with their purchases. Harry had taught Kayla the spell to shrink her trunk after she had packed all her school supplies and books into it. They left Diagon Alley and walked to a hill where Ember was waiting. _Good news Kayla?_

_We have found more dragon eggs Ember! Thirty-two eggs were stashed in the Hogwarts School of Dragon Riders vault in Gringotts along with more bright steel and gems for all the eggs! I also got my school supplies for Hogwarts and am now Head of Dragon House. We'll be able to find our fellow riders when we arrive at Hogwarts. I am also the Head Dragon Rider in this land._

_Wonderful! I never imagined there would other eggs here! This is truly astonishing news indeed._

Kayla and Harry climbed into the saddle on Ember's back and he took off for the abandoned house. _Harry! How was your shopping?_

_Fine. Master Kayla and I found some more dragon eggs and apparently there will be more dragon riders at my school. Master Kayla is also the Head Rider and the Head of Dragon House at Hogwarts._

* * *

September first saw Kayla and Harry at King's Cross Station with their trunks and the two sacks of dragon eggs, bright steel and gems. People stared at Kayla due to her sword strapped to her waist but she ignored them and allowed Harry to take the lead since he knew his way around this world. "**Reisa** trunks," Kayla and Harry said waving their hands at their trunks. Their trunks rose and followed them onto the Hogwarts Express. They found a compartment and put their trunks on the luggage rack above them before sitting down with the sacks of dragon eggs at their feet.

The door to their compartment flew open and Hermione, Ron, and Neville came into their compartment. "Hi Harry!" Neville shouted. They noticed Kayla, her sword and the two sacks at their feet. "Who is this?" Hermione and Ron stared in contempt at Harry and Kayla.

"My name is none of your concern child," Kayla replied coolly. _Friends of yours Harry?_

_Only Neville Longbottom master. The other two I thought were my friends but I realized over the summer that they aren't really. The red head is jealous of me for my fame and money and the bushy haired one gets jealous whenever I do something better than her. They have betrayed me too many times in my first four years at Hogwarts. I don't know Neville all that well but he's pure of heart and a good friend. He has never betrayed me._

_The possible rider you informed Ember and I of?_

_Yes master._

_I see. _

"Come on Neville let's get out of here," Hermione said taking Ron's arm.

"Yeah we don't want to deal with the murderer of Cedric Diggory," Ron said.

Neville shook his head. "My grandmother and I believe Harry. If he says that Voldemort is back then I believe it. I can't picture Harry killing anybody either. I'm staying here."

"Suit yourself. Don't come crying to us when he uses the Cruciatris on you," Hermione said as they left.

"Silencio," Harry said withdrawing his wand and casting it at the door. "Neville how was your summer?"

"It was alright. My gran was afraid to let me go back to Hogwarts this year because of Voldemort. She canceled our subscription to the Daily Prophet too because they've been slandering you and Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. He had been reading the Daily Prophet over the summer and was disgusted that they were painting him as a liar and Dumbledore as a senile old fool who was off his rocker for saying that Voldemort had come back. This was nothing new to Harry. During the Triwizard Tournament last year he had had lots of scandalous news articles printed about him. "This is my master Kayla Thorn."

"Hello Neville," Kayla said holding out her hand. "I'm glad that my pupil has one good friend in Hogwarts."

"Begging your pardon Kayla but why do you have a sword? And where are you from?"

"Far away and we use swords in my homeland to fight as well as magic. My sword is Arucane," she said drawing it out for Neville to look at it. He gasped at the orange Oregon sunstone set on the base of the pommel. The scabbard was a burnt orange while the sword itself was light orange like an orange rose which was the color of Ember's scales. I'm a fifth year like yourself and Harry."

"How did you meet Harry?"

"By accident. Harry inherited a special place within my people and became my pupil."

"What's in the sacks?"

"Eggs. When we get to Hogwarts it will become clear to a chosen number."

Kayla sheathed Arucane and the three sat in silence for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts. When the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station they grabbed their trunks and left before getting into a carriage where they joined by a girl who introduced Luna Lovegood. Kayla and Harry still had the sacks of dragon eggs with them. Kayla smiled as their carriage stopped and the four were unable to enter. They got out and stood there as they watched the other students get out for they were unable to go through the wards into the castle. Kayla watched as most of the student body was able to pass through but seven students from the ravens, eight badgers, five lions besides Harry and Neville, and eight snakes were unable to enter plus the eight first years that had yet to be sorted.

* * *

The students ranged from first to fifth year and were gathered together wondering what was going on. They had never been denied access to Hogwarts before. Ember and Eclipse landed before their riders and the students who were locked out stared at them.

"Harry," Hannah said. "What's going on? Why do you have a dragon with you?"

"Master?" Harry asked turning to Kayla who was smiling as she stroked Ember's neck.

_Welcome humans to the order of Dragon Riders. This is my partner-of-my-soul-and-heart Kayla and I am Ember. We come from a land called Alagaesia and you thirty-nine plus Harry have been chosen to be the Riders of Hogwarts. Young Harry here already has been bonded with the green dragon you see before you. In these sacks are thirty-nine dragon eggs that look like stones. Please form a line and we will begin the process of you choosing your new partner._

"Who said that?" Susan asked looking around for the 'voice' she had heard in her head.

"My dragon," Kayla said speaking for the first time. "Where Ember, I, Eclipse and these eggs come from dragons who are bonded to a rider can speak and are intelligent. You have all been blessed by being chosen and that is why you are unable to enter Hogwarts. Once your egg hatches for you will become a dragon rider though you will all be apprentices at first as there are four stages in the Dragon Rider Hierarchy. I am the Head Dragon Rider of Hogwarts School for Dragon Riders and Head of Dragon House which is the house you will all be resorted into. You will address myself and Ember as 'master', 'elda,' or 'ebrithil.' I will explain more tomorrow morning."

"What's a dragon rider?" Daphne asked.

Kayla smiled. "In the land that Ember and I come from dragon riders were formed at the end of Du Fyrn Skulblaka to stop the incessant killing between dragons and elves. Du Fyrn Skulblaka is known as the Dragon War and the Rider-Dragon Bond was formed between them because a piece of paper would mean nothing to dragons or elves. Many of my kind were killed during those wars by the elves and we killed many of the elves as well. Later humans were added to the pact and then after the fall of Galbatorix Eragon Shadeslayer added Urgals and Dwarves as a way to bring peace to all the races of Alagaesia. All dragon riders can use magic."

"So dragon riders act as peace keepers?" Daphne asked in awe.

"Yes. The four founders were dragon riders. Harry is the first rider of Hogwarts in one hundred years. I met him this past summer when Ember and I were swept from our land and landed here. Now would you like to get your dragons or go inside?"

"Dragons!" Everyone shouted.

Harry and Kayla took out the dragon eggs and laid them in a line. "Master how old are you?" Susan asked.

"I stopped ageing when I turned eighteen but I am one hundred years old. I bonded with Ember when I was fifteen. When your eggs hatch you will be bonded for life and receive the gedwey ignasia on whichever is your wand hand. Riders will usually use the hand their gedwey ignasia is on to control their magic. All spells of the dragon riders are in the Ancient Language, a language that was lost among the races of my world centuries ago and is only spoken now by dragon riders. The gedwey ignasia means 'silver palm' in the Ancient Language. Ember and I will teach this to you as well as sword fighting and your dragons will be taught fighting, hunting, how to breathe fire and how to fly. You will be able to communicate telepathically with your dragon. There is one thing however that is important. If a rider dies so does their dragon. However the rider can survive if their dragon dies. You will be partners for life so raise your dragons well."

One by one the students stepped forward and passed by the eggs. Luna got the white female dragon and Neville the black dragon that Kayla and Ember had brought with them to Harry's world. Blaise got the original red male dragon; Hannah the original yellow dragon, Susan the original silver dragon, and Frost received the original violet dragon. The others got dragons of many different colors. Everyone was astonished at the little dragons in their hands. "You will need to name your dragons. Harry's dragon is named Eclipse."

"I think I'll call my dragon Moonbeam," Luna said stroking the scales of her white dragon.

"Nightshade is mine," Neville said looking in awe at his black dragon with pale blue eyes.

"Now if you still stand close to me and Harry," Kayla said when Harry and her had picked up the sacks containing the gems and bright steel for the swords, "I will get us into Hogwarts."

The dragon riders did as their master told them while clutching their dragons to their chests. "I Kayla Thorn, Head Dragon Rider of the Hogwarts School of Dragon Riders bid entry for me, my pupils and our dragons on behalf of the Stonehenge treaty signed by the four founders and Nimid the Wise," Kayla said pressing the ring to the wards surrounding the castle.

A blue light shot from her ring and the wards shuddered as the blue light surrounded the castle and glowed before going back into her ring. A hole in the wards opened and the forty-one dragon riders entered Hogwarts. They saw a building near the Owlery appear. "That must be the dragon hold for the dragons," Harry said thoughtfully. Kayla stopped and turned to look at her pupils. "Your dragons will stay with you in our house until they are old enough to join Ember and Eclipse in the dragon hold."

"Yes master," the students chorused.

"When we get to our house you will all sign a contract that says you will not join the Death Eater or Voldemort nor anyone who supports him. It will be magically binding. If you break that contract you will die while your dragons will be spared from the foolishness of their riders. As part of Dragon House we are a family and I expect you all to forget whatever childish rivalries you have shared in the past. It was my opinion that each house should be able to produce dragon riders if possible and at Harry's suggestion."

The badgers, snakes and ravens stared at Harry in amazement. They had thought that the Golden Boy would make it so only lions could become dragon riders and were pleased that he had been considerate enough to consider all of them. They would not betray their dragons' nor their masters' trust. Those who didn't know Harry well were surprised at his generosity and grateful that they had such beautiful familiars and been chosen out of all the students in their respective houses to become part of such a noble order.

* * *

As they continue walking to the school they were stopped by Professors McGonagall and Snape. "Harry! Everyone get away from those dragons!" Professor McGonagall shouted in alarm as she withdrew her wand. Snape and McGonagall had come to see why they were missing so many students and why there were first years missing. Ember and Eclipse stepped forward and growled warnings at the two professors as the dragon riders halted.

"Founders of Hogwarts please come to Dragon House's aid," Kayla commanded. Everyone stared in amazement as four ghosts appeared between the two professors and the dragon riders.

"Welcome Head Dragon Rider," Helga said bowing. "It has been a long time since Hogwarts saw the Dragon Riders form."

"Thank you Lady Hufflepuff," Kayla said returning the bow. "Welcome Lord Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw and Lord Slytherin. Thank you for coming when we needed you."

"You're welcome," Godric said smiling. "Professors Snape and McGonagall what Kayla Thorn said is true. We were dragon riders once and Hogwarts used to have dragon riders many centuries ago. Nobody will harm these dragon riders or their dragons or they will be expelled from the school."

"Salazar you were a dragon rider? I can't picture you signing a pact with a disgusting Gryffindor," Snape sneered.

"Then you know nothing about me Severus Snape; double spy of Voldemort and Dumbledore."

Snape blanched at the reality that his cover had been blown. Salazar laughed. "Only these forty-one riders will know what you are. We signed the Stonehenge Treaty long ago with Nimid the Wise, an elf of the land Alagaesia from which these dragons and Kayla come from."

"Kayla is the head of Dragon House and the Head of Hogwarts School of Dragon Riders," Rowena said. "The necessities we set for the dragon riders when we founded this school have been on Hogwarts grounds all this time but remained invisible until the dragon riders returned. If you have any issues with the Dragon students then kindly take it up with Kayla Thorn and she will see to her students' misbehavior."

The four founders bowed to Kayla and the riders. "We are truly pleased to see a Head Dragon Rider and the return of the riders to Hogwarts. It makes us happy to see Dragon House restored once more after being empty for so many centuries," Godric said.

"Harry we appreciate your consideration to allow all four houses into this most ancient and noble order," Salazar said. "Riders of Hogwarts you and your dragons will be protected as long as you remain within these castle walls. The Ministry can't take any action against you or take your dragons from you even though they will probably try."

"Dragon riders except for the eight first years you will be able to join your table immediately." The students looked down at their robes which changed to reveal a purple dragon over their hearts signifying that they were part of Dragon.

The founders disappeared leaving the two professors in shock at what had just happened. Ember and Eclipse left for the Dragon Hold and the riders continued into the Entrance Hall where they waited with their dragons except for Kayla and Harry.

Professor McGonagall and Snape hurried back into the Great Hall and Snape took his seat at the staff table while Professor McGonagall spoke quietly to Dumbledore who frowned. Everyone stared at the fifth table that had an orange banner with a purple dragon hovering over the table. Whispers sounded in the hall as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the dragon riders walked in with their dragons in their arms and took their seats at the table. The first years followed them and stood in front of the staff stable facing the students.

"Good evening. I imagine you are all wondering about the fifth table in the Great Hall. This apparently belongs to Dragon House which was set up by the four founders of Hogwarts and is the house of a special group of students who come from the four houses."

* * *

Whispers broke out at the newborn dragons nestled in the arms of those at Dragon House and in the arms of eight first years. It seemed that with the hatching and rider-bond between Luna and Moonbeam that Luna now appeared different than in her prior three years at Hogwarts. Moonbeam seemed to have taken the dream state from Luna and she now appeared serious. Ron and Hermione were furious when they saw Harry and Neville sitting at Dragon.

"When I call your name step forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head. After you are sorted please go to your respective house."

"Arcane, Adam!"

A boy with sandy brown hair walked forward and sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Aurora, Amber!"

A girl with blond hair that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes nervously walked forward holding her pale blue dragon. "DRAGON!"

The dragon riders cheered as their fellow dragon rider sat down beside them.

"Augustine, April!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bath, Benjamin!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Blackthorn, Ernie!"

"DRAGON!"

A student named Bill Bane went to Slytherin. The sorting continued and slowly the first years went to their respective tables. Ash Mordred, Maria Wolf, Nathaniel Light, Harmony Thistle and Rachel Stone joined their fellow dragon riders at Dragon table. With the final sorting of "Thomas Zebra" who went to Gryffindor the sorting ceremony ended. The first year dragons' robes changed to their house colors which were purple and orange while the rest of the hall stared at them in disgust and anger for not being chosen. Most notably upset was Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell quiet. "Welcome back to our returning students and welcome to Hogwarts for our new first years. No magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. Students are to stay away from the Forbidden Forest as it is out of bounds. As you can see there are several dragons here. I ask that you do not do anything to harm them or their riders. Let the feast begin!"

* * *

At Dragon plates of frozen chicken appeared for the young dragons so they could eat along with their riders. Talking soon filled the hall with several students shooting murderous glares at the students of Dragon which they ignored in preference of caring for their dragons. Harry kept his mind open to Eclipse as Kayla had taught him. After dinner Ron and Hermione made their way over to Harry with anger on their faces. "Where's your dragon Potter?" Ron spat at him.

"My dragon is safely at Hogwarts with our dragon teacher Ronald. I met my dragon this summer."

"I can't believe Longbottom would get a dragon. He's such a klutz," Hermione said with an air of superiority. "He can't even fly or cast a simple spell without it blowing up in his face."

Neville's cheeks reddened at that comment. He pulled out his wand. "For your information Hermione the reason I did so poorly during my first four years at Hogwarts was because I used my father's wand at my grandmother's orders. I got my wand last summer. Cherry, Unicorn Hair and 13 inches long," he said proudly.

Kayla motioned for her riders to follow her to their house. They went up to the seventh floor and down a long passage that led to a wing they had never seen before. "This passage and wing were built for the Riders of Hogwarts. It has existed here of course but remained invisible like everything else set up for our order," Kayla said. "The only reason it has become visible is because the dragon riders have returned to Hogwarts."

* * *

They walked down the passage until they stopped at a stone wall with a dragon fixture on the wall. "Welcome Riders of Hogwarts. It is good to see riders back in the school. Dragon welcomes you home."

"**Argetlam**," Kayla said and the wall swung open to reveal a large common room where a fire was crackling merrily in the hearth. "**Argetlam** means 'silver hand,' in the Ancient Language. It is an elven word. In Alagaesia which is where your dragons, myself, Ember and Eclipse come from there are four races which are humans, elves, urgals and dwarves. Our passwords will either be words in the ancient language or spells. The password will change every week on Monday and be posted in your dorms. Now before we all retire you will sign the contract in blood," Kayla said holding a piece of parchment in her hands. "Afterwards you can retire to your rooms This entire wing of the castle was built for the Riders of Hogwarts by the four founders. Girls on the right and boys on the left. You don't need to worry about anyone from the other houses or the staff getting in here. Only riders and myself can enter."

The students slashed their normal hands with a dagger that Kayla pulled from her clothes and signed the contract. The contract glowed yellow along with the signer each time it was signed until it turned orange as the contract bound itself to the names on the parchment. Then the students and their dragons went to their respective rooms and fell asleep. Outside their wing the wards that protected the Riders of Hogwarts activated in a shower of different lights and two stone dragons appeared from the shadows to guard the riders and their dragons.


	4. Bonded

**Bonded**

The riders had slept well and were relieved to have their own rooms. They were up the next morning in their common room anxiously waiting for Kayla to come so they could learn about their dragons and what it meant to be dragon riders. Kayla finally arrived and took a seat by the fireplace. She looked at her riders with happiness and surprise to see them so excited.

"Welcome Riders of Hogwarts to Dragon House. If you have any problems with any other students or the staff please come to me and I'll take care of it. Before we go down to the Great Hall for breakfast I would like to explain some things and you can ask questions. But first how was everyone's night?"

When everyone replied that they had slept well Kayla nodded. "In the night and when we leave for classes our wing has wards around it to prevent entry by anyone who is not of Dragon House. Also two stone dragons come to life and guard the entrance to the passage that leads to our wing as well during the night while we sleep. As I understand from the founders they set this up to protect the newborn dragons and their riders while they remained at Hogwarts for seven years of schooling. The Hogwarts School of Dragon Riders was part of a treaty set up between the Head Rider Nimid the Wise and the four founders of Hogwarts a long time ago. This gives Hogwarts some protection and allows the riders to pass easily into Alagaesia which is our true home.

"Now as for rules of Dragon House: One: You are first and foremost part of the Dragon Riders Order. You forty students, above all the other students in Hogwarts have been chosen by your dragons to be their riders and join this ancient and noble order. As such there will be none of this stupid petty rivalry that you may have had in your old houses. We here in Dragon House are a family and I expect you all to act as such. Two: Do well in your classes and your training with me. If you have any issues or problems with other students please come to me as I am not only the Head Dragon Rider but also the head of Dragon House. Three: Take care of your dragons. They are your companions for life and over time you will experience changes due to your bond. Four: Remember what I said last night about the death of the rider and the death of the dragon. If a rider dies then the dragon will go into a rampage and destroy everything and everyone who killed their rider before dying. Sometimes the dragon panics and flees into their Eldunari where they are trapped unable to see, eat or hear anything. Four: DO NOT TELL ANYONE OF THE ELDUNARI! Galbatorix stole many eldunari after slaying the dragons and their riders and used the combined power of the eldunari to remain powerful and undefeated until Eragon II, Queen Arya and Murtagh were born and took him down. Five: What you learn in this house and under my teachings as well as Ember's will be kept secret from the rest of the school. I wouldn't be surprised if you or your dragons are attacked by people you once thought of as friends because you have been chosen to be dragon riders. That is all the rules for the house. Now does anyone have any questions?"

"Master in my first year at Hogwarts the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, hatched a dragon egg in his hut. They bonded a little but the man is half-giant. I was wondering if it would be possible to complete the bonding process. He really misses his dragon."

"Where is the dragon?"

"The dragon is in Romania with a man named Charlie Weasley. He's the second oldest brother of the Weasley Clan."

"It has never been done before in my life nor in any other rider's time that I am aware of in Alagaesia since we are bonded when the egg hatches for us. I can try to perform the bond if you want. Contact this person and have him bring the dragon here. If the bond is accepted then the dragon will remain in the Dragon Hold with Ember and Eclipse."

"Thank you master. If this goes through then Hagrid will be pleased."

"I can make no promises Harry so don't get your hopes up."

"Master how do we change over the course of our bond with our dragons?" Amber asked.

Kayla brushed her hair back and they all saw the pointed ears. "Are you an elf?"

"No. I am a Halfling. Half elf and half human. We also gain incredible speed and live for a very long time, far longer than humans who aren't bonded with a dragon. In time you will gain the pointed ears and the incredible speed as well."

"When can dragons breathe fire?" Blaise asked.

"Five months old."

"When can they mate?"

"Three years old."

"How long do they live?"

"It depends on if their dragon is alive. Assuming the rider and their dragon don't die then they can live for many centuries. My master was two hundred ten years old when he was slain."

Kayla answered a few more questions and then they left for the Great Hall. "Master what's that?" Ash asked pointing to the doors that led out to the grounds.

"Dragon House points glass," Kayla said. On top of the hour glass was a dragon with multi-colored stones that shone like scales. "I trust that everyone from the former houses knows what that is for."

"To keep track of house points," Neville said.

* * *

Dragon House went into the Great Hall and took seats at their table. Kayla snapped her fingers and time tables for all forty of her pupils appeared in front of them. Everyone else in the Great Hall stared at Kayla in shock. _Good morning Ember. How are you and Eclipse?_

_Morning young one. We are fine though it's lonely being just the two of us. It will be better once the hatchlings are able to join us._

_There may be another dragon joining you soon. Harry has asked me to complete the bond between a dragon he met in his first year at Hogwarts and the game keeper who is apparently a half-giant. According to Harry they are already partly bonded._

_That will be interesting to see if the bonding can form between a creature that doesn't exist back home and a dragon of this world._

The next two weeks passed for the dragon riders with classes and then training with Ember and Kayla. Harry had received a reply to the letter he had written Charlie who was bringing Norbert a dragon egg in order to become a dragon rider himself if it was possible. Harry smiled as he knew how much Charlie Weasley liked dragons and Charlie, Bill and the Twins were the only four he liked out of the Weasley clan.

* * *

The third Friday of September after classes was finished, the dragon riders went down to Hagrid's hut near the Forbidden Forest and waited for Charlie to arrive with Norbert. Harry had informed Kayla of Charlie's desire to be a dragon rider and she had consented which had made Charlie happy when he read the letter. A few minutes later they looked up in the sky and saw Charlie on a dragon with something wrapped in a sack cloth sitting in front of him. The ground shook as the dragon landed and Charlie leaped off.

"Hi! My name is Charlie Weasley and I work with dragons in Romania," Charlie said to the group of students gathered around the hut. Ember and Eclipse were there as well looking at the two strange dragons.

_The dragon trainer could be a rider_, Eclipse said to Harry._ He certainly has a love of our kind. _

_As could the half-giant_, Ember said in acknowledgement.

"Charlie if that egg hatches for you then you will be required to stay in Dragon House in order to complete your training as a dragon rider. Hagrid if the bonding between you and your dragon goes well you are welcome to stay in Dragon House or stay in your hut but your dragon will go to the Dragon Hold with Eclipse and Ember."

Hagrid and Charlie nodded. There was a loud crack in the hushed silence of Dragon House and a large crack appeared in the egg Charlie was holding. They watched with bated breath as the egg continued to crack revealing a Chinese Welsh Green dragon. The dragon butted Charlie's right hand and the gedwey ignasia appeared on his hand. Harry cheered for Charlie and Charlie collapsed to the ground in bewilderment. He hadn't thought that he would become a dragon rider but was pleased that he now had a dragon of his own that would be bonded to him for life.

"Dragon would you like to become bonded to Hagrid," Kayla asked the dragon as it stared at Hagrid with eyes shining of happiness.

_Yes Master Rider. I've been lonely without my bonded. Do you know why I haven't bonded fully with him?_

"I believe it is because his blood confused you when you were an infant and that is why the bond was never complete."

"Harry I can't believe I'm finally going to become a dragon rider," Hagrid said. "I'll finally be able to fully connect with her and my wish of having a dragon will come true."

"Actually Hagrid we call her Noberta now."

"Noberta?"

"Yes because we found out she's a female," Charlie said.

"Now Hagrid if you will stand in front of the dragon and take my hand," Kayla instructed as Hagrid did as asked. Ember and Noberta touched noses as Kayla began chanting a series of words in the ancient language. Kayla reached up to touch Ember with her own hand. She grabbed Hagrid's other hand and placed it on Norberta's nose. There was a flash of light for a moment. As Hagrid pulled his hand back, the mark of the Dragon rider was upon it. A smile that reached from ear to ear crossed his face. "Oh Harry! I can hear her speaking to me!" He cried out before wrapping his arms around his dragon's neck.

"Welcome Charlie and Hagrid to the dragon riders and to Hogwarts School of Dragon Riders. I am your teacher and Head Dragon Rider. Your dragons will obey myself and Ember along with both of you. The others can explain the rules to you. Ember and I are to be called 'elda', 'ebrithil', or 'master'. You will eventually go through changes over the course of your bonding and will experience training in swordsmanship and wandless magic as well as learn about what it means to be a dragon rider. If the rider dies so does their dragon but a rider can survive if the dragon lives. Dragons have eldunari stored in their throats. Eldunari is a dragon's 'heart of hearts'. It's a shining orb the same color as the dragon's scales and if the dragon gives their eldunari to a rider then they can connect with that dragon and draw on its strength and wisdom over long distances. Sometimes when a dragon dies they will panic and go into their eldunari where they are trapped for eternity, unable to eat, see or hear the world around them. Nobody except your fellow dragon riders is to know of the eldunari. In fact it is usually dangerous for a dragon to disgorge their eldunari. They will only give it to someone who they trust. If a rider dies the dragon will go on a rampage and destroy everyone and everything in a quest to avenge their rider before passing into the void after their rider. Some riders get over the death of their dragons but others go into insanity and kill themselves rather than live without their dragons.

"Now Hagrid do you want to continue living here in your hut or in Dragon House?"

"I think I'll stay in my hut. Can't get up the stairs in Hogwarts anyway."

Kayla nodded. "Alright then. Charlie you will need to give your resignation to your boss since I can't train you if you are not here."

"Yes Elda," Charlie said.

* * *

They heard hurried footsteps coming towards them and Ron Weasley along with Hermione Granger showed up much to Harry's displeasure. "Charlie! What are you doing here?" Ron asked his brother. "How are…" he stopped as he stared at the dragon in Charlie's arms.

"Ron can you believe it?! I'm a dragon rider! And Hagrid's bonded with Noberta is now complete meaning he's a dragon rider as well!"

"WHAT?! Why are YOU a dragon rider?! Why not me?!" He turned his furious gaze on Harry as though this was Harry's fault. "YOU'VE CORRUPTED MY OLDER BROTHER! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET EVERYTHING I WANT!"

Charlie stared at Ron. He knew his youngest brother had a temper and was jealous but he wouldn't have expected that his brother would act like a two year old child. "Harry hasn't 'corrupted' me Ronald. My dragon hatched for me on its own. Harry had nothing to do with that. If you and Hermione weren't chosen as dragon riders then you two obviously weren't worthy enough to become dragon riders. Is that right Master?" Charlie asked Kayla.

"That is correct Charlie. My dragon riders were chosen based on their own merits and overall understanding of friendship. You and Hermione who used my first pupil and accepted money from the Head Master from Harry's own vault along with you Hermione taking books that rightfully belong to the Potter family are not worthy of Harry's friendship or to be dragon riders."

* * *

Ron and Hermione suddenly went pale. Harry was shocked and Charlie was mortified at his brother's actions. "Master what do you mean that they were paid to befriend Harry?"

"It's in both their minds as well as the Head Master's when he tried to enter my mind when I first came to Hogwarts. Instead I pushed myself into his mind and found out that he has been using Harry as a weapon from the time he set foot in the wizarding world, that he has been taking money out of the Potter vaults, that he lied about Harry's mother being a muggle when she was really a pureblood witch, purposely put Harry with his relatives in order to break him so he would be easier to mold into the 'perfect weapon' without any consideration for Harry's needs, threw Sirius Black into Azkaban without a trial, and paid Hermione and Ron with money plus giving Hermione a lot of books of the Potters to befriend them. While he even tricked the hat into putting Harry into Gryffindor when he should have been in Ravenclaw!"

All the dragon riders stared in horror at Ron and Hermione. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Harry shouted in anger as Eclipse growled at his former friends. He couldn't believe that they would willingly take money from his own vaults and that Hermione would accept books that belonged to him! "I want all my gold and books back that you two STOLE from me!" Harry shouted.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! YOU WILL GIVE BACK ALL THE GOLD YOU STOLE FROM THE POTTER VAULTS AND YOU HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER WILL GIVE BACK ALL THE GOLD AND BOOKS YOU STOLE FROM THE POTTER VAULTS!" Charlie shouted at his brother and possible sister-in-law. The other riders all stared at Charlie and then turned back to Ron and Hermione with anger on their faces. They surrounded the two traitors so they wouldn't be able to leave and watched the confrontation with glee on their faces as Ron and Hermione got what was coming to them.

"Did anyone else in my family accept money or goods from the Potter vaults?" Charlie asked taking a deep breath before looking at his master.

"It appears only you, Bill and the twins were the only ones not to accept money from Dumbledore."

"So that's why I only ever liked Bill, Charlie and the twins then," Harry said in shock. He leaned against Eclipse for support but it looked like he would faint or collapse.

"Harry I'm sorry for my family's actions. I had no idea that my parents, Ron and Ginny would be taking money from your vaults. I'm going to talk to Bill and then I'm going to go through the Emancipation Ritual."

"You can't! You're a Weasley!" Ron shouted at his older brother.

"I can't be part of a family that steals money from an orphan child. Ron you have always been jealous of anything you don't have. Do you really think that Harry WANTS to be the Boy-Who-Lived? Do you really think that you would want your life to be used by a manipulative old bastard who only cares about using you as a weapon to defeat his enemy and son?!"

Everyone gasped in horror. "What do you mean?" Ash asked looking up at Charlie. "You-Know-Who can't be the Head Master's son can he?"

"Yes he is. Dumbledore had a relationship with Tom's mother. Everything was fine until she got pregnant with Tom and then he oblivated his girlfriend's mind and then planted false memories into Tom's mother so that she would think she had a relationship with a muggle. Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort's real name. Dumbledore allowed his son to go to an orphanage and allowed him to be mistreated both at Hogwarts and at the orphanage. I only found out about this when I was doing some research in an attempt to help Harry this past summer."

"I could easily beat the Dark Lord with my eyes closed."

"Oh please Ronald don't kid yourself. You're a horrible duelist and wouldn't last two seconds in a fight," Charlie said.

"Why is the Head Master taking money from Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Because he's poor. He used up all the Dumbledore fortune in the last war with Grindelwald and has been stealing Harry's money ever since Harry's parents died to keep living the life he had before."

Harry was seething and in his head Eclipse was snarling and screaming in anger at what her partner-of-soul-and-mind had gone through as a child and the truth behind Harry's life. _You two WILL give back what you stole to my partner-of-soul or I will incinerate you both right here!_ Eclipse shouted at Ron and Hermione.

"Master is there any way I can get my gold and books back from Dumbledore and these two traitors?" Harry asked. "And did Dumbledore take anything else from my vaults?"

"He took some artifacts that have been in the Potter family for generations," Kayla said sadly. "They are hidden in his vault. I saw some images flash through his mind when I dug through that worthless bastard's head. The goblins have always had a stone relationship with the Head Dragon Rider. As a dragon rider yourself and a longtime client of Gringotts I can petition Gringotts to order Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to give back everything they stole with interest or face time in Azkaban. Not even the Ministry can dispute the word of a Head Dragon Rider."

"They deserve to be chucked into Azkaban. Can you make that happen?"

"If you want I can have them thrown in there anyway after they give you back everything they stole."

"Good. Please do that."

"Very well."

The other riders were shouting in anger at Ron and Hermione after the conversation. They couldn't believe that they had willingly taken money and books from Harry Potter by the Head Master in order to befriend him. "Let them go," Kayla commanded and the circle parted allowing Ron and Hermione to flee back to the castle. Hagrid was outraged that Harry would be used like that by them and the Head Master. It was with a sullen silence that they all headed to the lake and sat down staring into the water while trying to sort through the shocking truth they had just heard. Everyone agreed that for their utter betrayal and stealing that Hermione and Ron deserved to end up Azkaban for life and were pleased that they would be going there.


	5. Riders

**The riders and their dragons. The riders names are first and then the dragons names are after.**

* * *

**Boys:**

• Harry-Eclipse (green)-female

• Neville-Nightshade (black)-male

• Blaise-Crimson (red)-male

• Frost-gem (violet)-female

• Salazar-Jasmine (emerald)-female

• Terry-ghost (white)-male

• Oliver-Apollo (burgundy)-male

• Ernie-Enferno (orange)-male

• Kevin-bolt (tan)-male

• Theodore-sapphire (blue)-female

• John-lily (lavender)-female

• Crane-duchess (midnight blue)-female

• Knight-serenity (brown)-female

• Galaxy-diamond (silver)-female

• Charlie-duke (chinese welsh)-male

• Jasper-king (gray)-male

• Ash-Torrent (auburn )-male

• Nathaniel-spark (gold)-male

• Darren-emily (light pink)-female

• Cole-robin (purple)-female

* * *

**Girls:**

• Kayla-Ember-(light orange)-male

• Cassandra-Cinder (dark orange)-male

• Daphne-moss (neon green)-male

• Susan-ares (silver)-male

• Hannah-solar (yellow)-male

• Luna-Moonbeam (white)-female

• Phoenix-hades (burgundy)-male

• Sue-midnight (jet black)-male

• Lily-rose (pink)-female

• Star flower (yellow)-female

• Maria-mauve (purple)-female

• Amber-mist (lilac)-female

• Zoe-shadow (black)-female

• Raven-bolt (white)-male

• Willow-Ice (light blue)-female

• Dawn-comet (red)-male

• Lisa-gust (dark gray)-female

• Brook-shade (light black)-male

• Kelly-storm (light gray)-male

• Harmony-virgin (purple)-female

• Rachel-jewel (maroon)-female

• Brook-pebble (copper)-male


	6. Trial

******Jierda thierra kalfis! means 'break their calves!' in the Ancient Language. Used to break the calves of an opponent.**

* * *

**Trial**

Aurors arrived at Hogwarts the next morning at breakfast and made their way to the Great Hall. They approached the Gryffindor table. "Are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley at this house?"

Hermione and Ron looked up from their breakfast at the Aurors standing in front of them. "We're Hermione and Ron. Is something wrong?"

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley you are both under arrest for accepting payments from Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from the Potter vaults. Miss Granger you are also charged with stealing books that belong to the Potters."

Albus Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. "What is the meaning of this Alastor Moody?"

"Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for stealing family artifacts and money from the Potter vaults. The three of you will be taken to Azkaban to be held while awaiting trial for your crimes against Mr. Potter."

Two Aurors put magic cuffs on Albus and two more each put a pair of magical cuffs on Ron and Hermione before marching the three out of the Great Hall. At Dragon House Harry smirked as he watched his headmaster and his ex-friends be led out of the Great Hall by the Aurors. "I don't see Dumbledore being sent to Azkaban and he'll probably try to get Ron and Hermione off as well," Harry said sadly.

"Don't worry Harry," Amber said. "We at Dragon House will support you and hopefully at the very least they'll be forced to return all the money, books and artifacts they stole from your vaults."

This sentence was confirmed by the rest of Dragon House. Harry smiled at all his house and they went back to eating breakfast. Talk of the headmaster's and two lions quickly became the talk of the school that entire day. By the end of the day everyone knew how Ron and Hermione had been accepting money from Dumbledore that came from the Potter vaults in addition to Hermione also taking books that rightfully belonged to the Potter family.

Most of the house was disgusted with the actions of the headmaster, Ron and Hermione. Fred and George had gone over to Dragon House at lunch and apologized to Harry for their family which Harry had waved off saying that they couldn't have known what the entire family was doing and that it wasn't their fault. "I hope we can still be friends Fred and George even though we're in different houses."

"Of course we can be friends," Fred said.

"We have your-"

"Back mate," they finished together.

* * *

At lunch Harry walked out to the Dragon Hold to see Eclipse. He sat there for some time before Charlie came over and sat next to him with Duke in his lap. "Hey Harry how is it going?" Charlie had moved into Dragon House with the rest of the riders along with Duke. He had sent in his owl to Romania to inform his boss that he was resigning from his job.

"Hi Charlie and Duke," Harry said. "I'm okay. I'm still shocked that Ron and Hermione pretended to be my friends just so they could get Potter books and my money and that Dumbledore was helping them. I should have guessed that they only became my friends for the money. Ron always seemed jealous of anything I did and seemed to only want to be my friend for my fame at defeating Voldemort and my money. He doesn't understand that I didn't ask to become famous. I wish I could be normal like everyone else but I can't. And Hermione seemed angry whenever I did better in her in classes."

"It's not your fault Harry. You couldn't have known that the first friends you would make were being paid by the headmaster and weren't really your friends. You have had a hard life and it's only natural that you would want to be friends with the first person who showed you any kindness at all in your first ten years of life. I finally went through with the Emancipation Ritual and am no longer a Weasley. Bill also went through it and told me to send you his condolences and tell you how sorry he is that the Weasleys acted the way they did towards you."

"Thanks Charlie. How are you getting along with Duke?"

"We seem to be doing okay. Elda Kayla and Elda Ember have been teaching me a lot about dragons and what it means to be a rider. I didn't think it was possible for dragons to talk but I'm glad and happy that I was chosen as Duke's rider. It's amazing being bonded to a dragon."

Harry smiled. "I know. Eclipse is the first true friend I ever had and I realize that more than ever now after discovering Ron and Hermione's betrayal. I'm thinking of not bothering to help the wizarding world since Voldemort came back last year. Why should I when they have never seen me as anything but their 'savior' and expect me to do something that seems impossible? I should just let them all get killed by Voldemort."

"I can see why you think that way Harry and I don't blame you for turning your back on the wizarding world. I'm not sure what I would do in your place but I hope you will think it through. If you turn your back on the wizarding world then you will risk our fellow riders. I came by to check on you and ask if you had heard any information on the trial of Albus Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah it's in a couple of days. Why?"

"I was thinking of accompanying you to the trial. You'll need a friend there I think no matter how the trial turns out."

"Thanks Charlie. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

_Little one are you alright?_

_I'm still in shock at what Ron and Hermione did Eclipse. I didn't think that they would abuse my friendship and steal from me at the same time. I don't even know how long they have been taking money from my personal and family vaults. Was it just the year before I started school or was it from the time my parents died and I defeated Voldemort when I was a year old? How could they even think to do this to me?_

_I do not know the ways of mortals little one but perhaps you should give them a chance to explain themselves and why they stole your money and why the beaver stole books from the Potter family. It may be that they have an explanation for their actions or perhaps they were controlled by the headmaster. Your true family is now Dragon House but try not to give up on the friends that you made and had during your first four years at Hogwarts._

_Do you think I should really give them a chance Eclipse?_

_Yes. Even if they prove that they are deceivers then you have nothing to lose by confirming the truth for yourself. But you shouldn't take something at face value and believe it just because someone else says something to be true. Trust in your heart little one and listen to it. It will guide you in what you have to do._

* * *

The trial finally came and Charlie took Harry and they apparated in the Ministry of Magic. "So what's your new name now Charlie?" Harry asked after their wands had been weighed at the visitor's entrance.

"Charlie Moon."

"Oh I figured it'd be Charlie Horntail or some type of last name to do with dragons since you love them so much and have worked with them ever since you graduated Hogwarts."

Charlie laughed and slapped Harry on the back in a friendly manner. "I can't imagine being well received by society at all if I had the last name of Horntail. Bill did the Emancipation Ritual as well. Well he's now Frost Shadow."

"Frost Shadow huh? That's certainly not a magical name."

"No it isn't. His hair changed to white when he completed the Emancipation Ritual. I've never seen someone's hair change color after that ritual is complete."

"Well at least his first name now fits," Harry said laughing.

They made their way down to Courtroom Ten and took their seats. Harry watched as Ron, Hermione and Albus were led in and put into three chairs in front of the Wizengamont where they were bound by chains so they couldn't move. Amos Diggory was acting as temporary head of the Wizengamont for the trial.

"Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger you are hereby in this court for taking money, artifacts and books from the Potter Vaults that do not belong to you. I speak for everyone in this court room when I have to say that stealing from the Boy-Who-Lived is something we frown upon, even the pureblood heads in this court find such actions reprehensible. You will each be called up to the witness stand to testify but first how do you plead to these charges?"

"Not guilty," Ron said.

"Not guilty," Albus said.

Hermione was silent. "Miss Granger how do you plead?"

* * *

Ever since Hermione's arrest and being held in Azkaban waiting for the trial she had been thinking about what she had done to Harry since her first year. She realized only now with the threat of Azkaban looming over her head that she had been wrong in accepting money and books from the headmaster. "Guilty," Hermione finally said.

"Hermione you fool!" Ron shouted before shutting his mouth.

* * *

The Wizengamont looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Ron had pretty much just confessed his guilt by his slip of the tongue. "Ronald Weasley is called to testify."

Ron was unchained and prodded in the back by two Aurors as he made his way up to the witness stand. Harry and Charlie looked at the Weasley with contempt. "Administer the Veritaserum to the witness."

"Name?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Birthday?"

"March 1, 1980."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Prosecution your witness."

"Did you knowingly accept money from the Potter vaults?"

"Yes."

"How long have you received these payments?"

"Since Harry started Hogwarts four years ago."

"Why did you receive these payments and who sent you these payments?"

"Albus Dumbledore paid me a monthly salary of 50,000 galleons a month if I befriended Harry Potter and then spied on him while reporting all his actions back to the headmaster."

There was a collective gasp before the courtroom burst into shouting. "Order!" Amos shouted firing fireworks from his wand. "Prosecutor continue with your questioning."

"What did you do with this money you accepted from the headmaster?"

"It's in my personal vault at Gringotts."

"Has anyone else in your family accepted money from Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Molly and Arthur Weasley, Percival Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Dumbledore also made a marriage contract between Harry and Ginny when Ginny was born and has been slipping love potions in Harry's food while at the Burrow to make him fall in love with my sister so when he dies my family can get all his money."

"Why did you betray the Boy-Who-Lives trust and take his money?"

"Because my family has always been poor. I get secondhand robes and secondhand equipment because my parents can't afford anything nice for me when they already have five older sons. Everyone expects me to do a lot of stuff but it doesn't matter because my brothers have done it all. Then when Ginny was born mom and dad doted on her and ignored me. When the headmaster offered me the money to befriend and spy on Harry for him I took the deal because I knew I'd finally get my own money that I could save up to become rich and better than Saint Potter. Harry thinks he is so smart and special because he survived You-Know-Who's attack when he was a baby but he's selfish and reckless. Why should he get everything handed to him and allowed to go unpunished at school just because he beat You-Know-Who when he was a baby? I'd have to say that he's probably a dark wizard in the making. I deserve the money Dumbledore gives me every month."

* * *

Harry's fists clenched in anger. "Mr. Weasley step down. Miss Granger step forward." Ron stepped out of the witness stand and was taken back to the chair he had been held in and chained once more as Hermione was removed and forced up to the witness stand. Harry looked around and saw Molly and Arthur sitting in the row behind them. "Looks like Molly and Arthur are with us listening as their son blabs about how they stole money from my vaults," Harry said scornfully to Charlie. Charlie looked behind him and glared at his former parents with hate and anger before turning back to the trial.

The trial continued for another two hours as Hermione Granger and then Albus Dumbledore were questioned by the Wizengamont. Harry shook his head as Dumbledore tried that "for the greater good" nonsense he had been spouting since before Harry's birth. After an hour of deliberations Harry was disappointed to see that none of them would be going to Azkaban like he hoped but that all the money they had seized would be going back into his vaults along with all his books that Hermione had willingly accepted and their vaults would be frozen and seized by Gringotts. "Well at least I get my books and money back from the traitors," Harry said sighing. "Let's leave Charlie. I don't want to be anywhere near them anymore."

Charlie and Harry got up to leave when Hermione rushed forward and grabbed onto Harry's sleeve. "Harry wait! I can explain!"

"Save your excuses Hermione! I don't want to hear it. You pretended to be my friend just so you could steal books that belong to me and my family and also accepted money from my vaults. I can see why nobody wants to be your friend at Hogwarts." Harry jerked his arm away from Hermione and left Courtroom Ten. Harry was furious and when he spotted Ron walking smugly with his parents he lost it.

"**Jierda thierra kalfis!" **

Ron screamed in pain as his legs were broken. Harry smirked and the two dragon riders made their way past the Weasleys and apparated back to Hogwarts. "Thanks for going with me to the trial Charlie. I'm going to go see Eclipse and fly around for a while."

"Want me to come with you Harry?"

"No I just need to be alone right now to sort out my thoughts."

"Okay. I'll inform Master Kayla and the others to leave you alone for the time being."

Harry nodded and made his way to the Dragon Hold where he found Eclipse. He saddled her and Eclipse beat her wings twice before they soared into the sky. _Harry how did the trial go?_

_The traitors aren't going to Azkaban like I hoped. The Wizengamont decided that having them pay back all the money and books they stole was enough payment. I suspect friends of the Weasleys on the Wizengamont didn't want to see a member of a prominent light family go to Azkaban for betraying the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. I broke the bastard's legs when the trial was over though which gave me a small bit of satisfaction. _

Eclipse snorted in amusement at the thought of the red furred two legs being taken down a notch by Harry. _A shame they didn't go to this wizard prison that so many of you two legs fear. Are you going to forgive them young one?_

_I will never forgive Ron or Dumbledore. I'm not sure if I will be able to forgive Hermione or not. She seemed like she wanted to apologize for what she did but how can I trust her when she betrayed my trust and lied to me for four years? If she was really my friend she would never have accepted books and money from my vaults in the first place._

_That is true. What of your opinion on the wizarding world little one?_

_They can all rot in hell for all I care. They have expected great things of me, ridiculed me, and made me out to be a liar ever since I entered the magical world at eleven. They don't see that this burden they place on me is too much for me to handle and that I don't want this burden. I just wish I was a normal kid. Voldemort can have them. I will help protect you and my fellow dragon riders but that's it. I won't be a pawn for Dumbledore or the light anymore. They can find another savior to lead them and save them from Voldemort._

* * *

Harry and Eclipse flew in silence for a while as Harry felt a weight lift off him at his proclamation to his dragon and partner-of-his-mind-and-soul that he would no longer be a pawn of Dumbledore or the light. _**After all why should I help that manipulative old fool when he purposely endangered his students just to 'test' me to see if I was worthy of facing Voldemort. I never asked for this burden to be placed on my shoulders or to lose my parents. I never asked to suffer abuse at the hands of Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley. If my parents had lived and Voldemort had never been born then would I have had a normal life and been able to be a normal kid? Though there is one good thing that came of this. I got to be bonded to Eclipse and join an ancient and noble order.**_ Harry laid his head on Eclipse's neck and they flew in silence until it was time for dinner. On the ground a few members of Dragon House watched Harry and Eclipse as they flew around the castle grounds. Regret was on the former Slytherins faces for treating Harry like scum for the past four years and the former lions, badgers and ravens realized they hadn't been all that nice or considerate of Harry's feelings since he had come into the wizarding world and saw they were stupid for accepting what Dumbledore said at face value. The former ravens were especially appalled because their house had prided themselves on logic, knowledge and thinking for oneself and they had blindly followed the headmaster like sheep. Dragon House and the Riders of Hogwarts had to stick together in these desperate times because they were all that was standing against Voldemort, his followers and supporters and the school's safety.


	7. Dauth Garjzla

**Dauth-'death' in the Ancient Language.**

**Garjzla-'light' in the Ancient Language.**

* * *

**Dauth Garjzla**

A week had passed since the trial. Harry was sitting outside with Eclipse, Charlie, Blaise, Neville, and Luna along with their dragons by the lake when Kayla approached the group. "Harry it is time to make your rider sword," Kayla said smiling at her pupil and pulling out an emerald along with a green chunk of bright steel and handing them to Harry.

"The emerald will be fitted into the pommel of your sword where you'll be able to store reserve stockpiles of energy that you can draw on in times of great need. Each of you will be making your own swords eventually. Swords are how we fight and defend ourselves in addition to using magic back home in Alagaesia. Your sword should match the color of your dragon's scales and is an important and vital weapon for every dragon rider. Do not ever lose it or else you will be defenseless if you can't tap into your energy reserves that exist in the gems on your swords."

"Elda Kayla can we watch Harry make his sword?" Blaise asked.

"Yes but you can't help Harry. And Harry you cannot use magic to make your sword. It has to be done by yourself. This goes for the rest of you when you make your swords as well."

The group nodded and followed Harry and Kayla to a small forge beside the dragon hold. "This is where you will each make your swords. Your dragons will have to help you and give you a scale since your swords will be the same color as your swords. Now Harry you need to figure out the size of your sword. It has to be a size that you can easily handle."

Harry nodded and set the bright steel on the forge. He pulled on his dragon hide gloves and put on an apron to protect his robes from being ruined. Harry grabbed a hammer and began pounding the bright steel to flatten it once he figured out he wanted a hand and a half sword. _Eclipse can I have a scale?_

_Of course little one. You don't need to ask. Ebrithil Kayla did say that one of my scales was necessary._

Eclipse pulled two scales from her chest and held them between two claws as Harry continued pounding and shaping the bright steel into a sword shape. Slowly the sword began to form from the bright steel. Harry took one scale and wrapped it around the sword before he began hammering the scale into the sword. Transferring the sword into the fire he heated it in order to stretch the sword and scale. The heat of the fire melted the scale onto the sword so that it began to shine. Harry repeated the process several more times over the next few hours before taking it out of the fire for the last time and dunking the entire sword in water to allow it to cool before removing it once more. He set the emerald into the pommel of the sword above the silver cross guard that was set with rubies and carved two lightning bolts on both sides of the sword. On the scabbard he carved a lion and pounded the other scale into the scabbard so that the scabbard and the sword were the same light green as Eclipse's scales.

"What will you name your sword Harry?" Kayla asked.

"Dauth Garjzla," Harry said. "I think the name fits my sword well because I want my enemies to know the light of their life will be taken by me."

As Harry said 'Dauth Garjzla' his sword lit up and a green light flared up from the sword. Harry canceled the spell and the light disappeared. He said it again and the light flared back to life before he canceled the spell for the second time. Harry, Charlie, Neville, Luna, Blaise and Kayla looked on in shock and awe. "Incredible! This has happened only once before that I am aware of and that was when Eragon II named his sword Brisinger. Brisinger lit up in blue flames. From what I remember from my teachings from him Brisinger was the first spell he used after discovering he was a dragon rider."

"What does it mean master?" Neville asked.

"I think that it may mean that Harry is going to be a powerful rider. I am not sure whether Dauth Garjzla is your sword's true name or whether it has either of those words in its true name. Perhaps it is both. Do not tell the true name of your sword to anyone Harry. That goes for the rest of you. We each have two names. A name we use in public and our true that is given to our most trusted friends. If an enemy were to learn your true you name then they could force you to swear oaths in the Ancient Language and bind you to their service. This happened to my masters Murtagh and his dragon Thorn. It was only after much inner struggle and hard work that they were able to change their true names and thus break free of the black king's control. I do not doubt Harry that if this 'Dark Lord' or even the headmaster were to find out your true name that they would bind you into their service."

Harry nodded, sheathed Dauth Garjzla and tied it to the belt around his waist. _Fine work little one. But why did you carve a lion into the scabbard?_

_Because I am a Gryffindor or at least I used to be before I was betrayed by everyone I thought were my friends and adopted family and I'm also the Heir of Godric Gryffindor himself. It is for him that I carved the lion into my scabbard._

_A wise decision for a hatchling. The riders will need to be brave to face the obstacles before them in this world and possibly if we return to Alagaesia. We may end up ending one war and flying through the stars into another war. Are you prepared for that Harry?_

_No but I don't see what else I have to live for here in this world. If defeating this king in your homeland is what is needed then I will do so if only to ensure that I can live out my days in peace. To not do so is a disgrace to my ancestor and my own beliefs._

_You are wise Harry. Wise indeed for one who has faced death, heartache and betrayal from your hatching. I am happy I chose you as my rider. I sensed that you were lonely and needed someone to help you and show you love that you never experienced before. I also sensed your courage, loss, turmoil, and hate swirling around in your mind and knew that to be strong you would need a strong partner. _

_Thank you my dragon. You're the only one who understands me and may the wind carry us to glory and freedom. I'll never leave you if you promise to do the same for me._

_Of course. I would never abandon or betray you Harry. _Eclipse held a wing over her bonded and the other riders and their dragons sat around on the grass thinking of what the future would bring for the riders of Hogwarts.


	8. Blood Rider

******Deyja-'die' in the Ancient Language. One of the twelve words of death; it kills immediately.**

**********Jierda-'Break/Hit' in the Ancient Language. Typically used to break the bones of an opponent, or throw them against a hard surface. Eragon used it to smash a door to escape the Ra'zac.**

**************Skölir-'Shield' in the Ancient Language. Typically used to shield the caster from harm, such as redirecting fire to pass harmlessly around the caster.**

******************Thrysta Vendrin-Used to pull or push an enemy. "Thyrsta" means Thrust; compress in the Ancient Language.**

**********************Waíse heill-'Be healed' in the Ancient Language. A healing spell, used to mend physical wounds but can "only mend what is on the surface"**

**************************Boetk istalrí-'broad fire' in the Ancient Language. Used to set fire to things.  
**

* * *

**************************Otvek is an Urgal. Elva is a human like Murtagh. The Elva that Eragon Shadeslayer cursed killed herself three centuries ago.**

* * *

**Blood Rider**

A red dragon cried out in pain as the magician before it began to assault its mind. He thrashed against the chains that held him and roared with his mind and maw as the magician plunged deeper into his mind. Normally the dragon's defenses would have been strong but separated from its partner and forced to feel everything its partner felt in addition to starvation was causing the magnificent and ancient creature to weaken. The dragon tried to resist the vicious attacks on its mind but it felt itself weakening and then the magician was in its mind.

_Where is the Isle of Moonlight? Where is Eragon Shadeslayer?_

_Get out of my head human before I kill you! I don't know where the Isle of Moonlight is as I nor my rider has ever been there and I don't know where Head Rider Eragon is either or if he is still alive. _

_Don't lie to me dragon! King Mordred wants the location of Eragon Shadeslayer and the Isle of Moonlight so he can destroy the dragon riders once and for all._

_If the king wants to destroy all dragon riders then why is he keeping me and my rider alive?_

_Because Eragon may want to rescue his half-brother and his dragon. Or maybe he'll leave you here to die and rescue Murtagh instead. Perhaps Murtagh may side with us and leave you to your fate._

_Murtagh would never betray me! You and your king are fools if you think that you will destroy us or cause us to betray each other! We have been through worse with the Black King. We will not be swayed by the son of the late queen. Queen Nasuada loved Murtagh but hated dragon riders. She wanted to control all magicians and by extension dragon riders but she never thought about killing off the dragon riders. She recognized our reason for existence. To keep order and peace throughout the land among the different races._

_Dragon riders are nothing but pompous fools who don't understand that magic causes strife in the world. They think they are better than everyone who isn't a dragon rider and the world will be better off without them in existence._

_Fool! Do you think that if the dragon riders are destroyed that the king won't turn on all the magicians left in the world? War will break out upon the land once again and nobody will be able to save them! The four races will go back to hating and killing each other. Since Eragon Shadeslayer allowed the Urgals and Dwarves into the order three centuries ago before he went to the Isle of Moonlight there has been peace in the land between all the races. There is no longer any murder or fighting since the Urgals and Dwarves were granted acceptance into the Order. We dragon riders are needed in order to help enforce the peace throughout our land._

_Then if you won't talk perhaps your mate will._

_NO! _Thorn shot a torrent of flame at the magician.

"**Skölir!"** The magician shouted and Thorn's flame split when it touched the shield erected and split in two so that it flowed around him**. "Thyrsta Vendrin,"** the magician said smiling evilly and Thorn cried out as he was shoved into the wall. **"Jierda!"** Again Thorn's roar filled the hold where he was kept in the castle as he felt his bones break.

The magician motioned to a couple of young soldiers who immediately rushed out and dragged a bound yellow female dragon into the hold. _Aphrodite!_

_Thorn! _

_The magician turned towards Aphrodite. Thorn stared at the magician as he advanced on Aphrodite and spoke one of the twelve words of death. __**Deyja.**_ He looked to the two soldiers and repeated the spell. The magician and two soldiers fell to the floor. _Aphrodite where is Elva?_

_Elva is being held captive along with Murtagh in the dungeons. Can you stand Thorn?_

_No. That magician broke some of my bones. Until Murtagh comes here I'm powerless and won't be able to move._

* * *

"**Jierda!"** A voice shouted and the door to the hold that Aphrodite and Thorn were in was blasted to pieces as Murtagh and Elva came into the room with their swords drawn. "Thorn! Are you alright?" Murtagh asked as he hurried over to his dragon while Elva did the same to Aphrodite.

_I'm injured Murtagh. What took you and Elva so long to get here?_

_We had to fight our way through several soldiers to reach this place. I'm sorry my friend._

Murtagh placed his hand on the chains and muttered **"Jierda!"** When Thorn was free he placed his hands on Thorn's side and muttered **"Waíse heill."** He repeated the phrase for half an hour and Thorn's injuries healed. "Come on let's get out of here!"

Murtagh and Elva climbed onto their dragons and climbed up before crashing through the skylight and away from Dras Leona. "Where are we going?!" Elva shouted to Murtagh over the wind.

Murtagh didn't reply only urged Thorn faster. Evening was beginning to dawn and the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka began following the two dragon riders. Murtagh concentrated and sent out a mental call to the few remaining dragon riders left to fly to him and Elva. As they flew they were joined by seven other riders. Murtagh and Thorn looked in vain for Eragon and Saphira but didn't find them. Thorn had mated with Saphira after the death of Firnen and she had given birth to four of his hatchlings. One of those hatchlings, a red male named Bane, was flying with his rider.

_Have you seen your mother Bane?_

_No father. I haven't seen her since my rider and I left Isle of Moonlight ten years ago._

_Where are they? I know the prophecy that herbalist spoke of said that they would never set foot in Alagaesia again but surely the Head Dragon Rider wouldn't abandon us in our hour of need?_

"Everyone listen up!" Murtagh shouted. "I want everyone except Elva and Otvek to seek safety with the elves. If Eragon and Saphira should return alert them to the problems here and where I have gone."

"Yes master," the riders said. Otvek broke rank and flew on the left of Murtagh while they watched the other riders flee. Thorn swung around and roared a challenge at the Lethrblaka and their children. The three dragons and their riders flew towards the two Ra'zac who were atop their parents. Thorn took the bigger of the two as he had the most experience and Aphrodite and Inferno took the smaller one. The battle was furious. Murtagh swung his sword in a high arc over his head and decapitated the male raz'ac while Elva distracted the female so that Otvek could kill it as well. "Break off," Murtagh ordered and Aphrodite and Blaze released their prey**. "Boetk istalrí!"** Murtagh said sweeping Zar'roc between the two Lethrblaka as they burst into flames before falling to the ground.

The three dragon riders continued on their flight. "Where are we going Murtagh?" Otvek asked.

"Hopefully we'll find the living crystal and it will take us to wherever Kayla and Ember went. With any luck she found some dragon riders and has been in the process of training them."

They continued flying far into the night before landing in a small clearing. In the clearing was a large pit where a strong magical pull was coming from. "This must be it," Murtagh said. "I hope we're doing the right thing."

"Master if there's a chance of Kayla reaching a different world and creating riders then it is the right thing to go after her and see for ourselves what these possible riders are made of. Otherwise our land is lost," Otvek said.

Evla nodded. "It's our only chance Murtagh."

Murtagh looked at Thorn. _We have no choice. _

_I know. But if the riders fall then it's my fault._

_It is not your fault if the riders fall Murtagh! We can only hope that the riders who left us will get to Ellesmera and the elves will grant them safety and that Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales will return to Alagaesia along with any other riders and dragons on the Isle of Moonlight._

* * *

The three riders floated down to the living crystal. Three dragon snouts and three hands touched the crystal and they vanished from Alagaesia only to find themselves on the edge of a dark forest with a castle in the distance. Drawing their swords the three riders and their dragons slowly advanced until eight dragons landed before them. One of the riders jumped off her dragon and stared in shock. "Master!"

Kayla stepped forward and then ran to Murtagh before throwing her arms around him. The other seven riders stared at their master as she threw herself at the eighteen year old before them. The girl was obviously human but the creature on the boy's left was nothing they had seen or heard of before.

"Kayla-Ebrithil who are these people?" Harry asked.

"These are fellow dragon riders Harry. And these two-," gesturing at Murtagh and Thorn with a smile on her face. "These are my masters. Elder Murtagh and Elder Thorn. Half-brother to Eragon Shadeslayer, the head dragon rider."


	9. Return of the Master

**Return of the Master**

"How-how are you alive?" Kayla asked looking from Murtagh to Thorn and back again.

"I escaped from Dras Leona with Thorn. Aphrodite and her rider Elva were also imprisoned there. We were chased by ra'zac and lethrblaka but I called the last surviving riders of Alagaesia and they came to our aid. I took Otvek and Blaze with me and we destroyed the two ra'zac and their parents that were after us while the others made their way to Ellesmera. I just pray to the gods that they are safe."

"Any sign of Eragon and Saphira master?"

"None."

_I'm worried for my mate. I haven't seen her since the birth of my hatchlings._

"Are these your riders Kayla?" Otvek asked.

"There are forty riders total Otvek."

"Excuse me but what are you?" Blaise asked looking at Otvek with curiosity.

"I'm an urgal human. One of the four races of Alagaesia. Do you not have urgals in your land?"

"We have humans, house elves, werewolves, Dementors, hags, vampires, zombies, red caps, hinky punks, boggarts, a poltergeist resides at our school along with an assortment of ghosts, goblins, mermaids, centaurs, unicorns, our headmaster has a phoenix, a Cerberus, giant spiders, etc. We've never heard of or seen an urgal before."

"What a strange land," Otvek said to Elva and Murtagh. "You have many creatures we don't have in Alagaesia and you don't have elves, dwarves or urgals."

"It could be that this land is in a different dimension than our own Otvek so perhaps that is the reason why our two worlds have different creatures," Elva said for the first time since they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Murtagh are you going to become the head dragon rider of this school?" Kayla asked.

_No. We agreed that if we managed to find you and new riders that you would keep your place as head dragon rider as they are your pupils after all._

_Thank you Elda Thorn._

_Riders you have done well with raising our fellow dragons. You should be proud of your accomplishment and you all will only get stronger with the more training you get_, Blaze said with a deep voice.

"Where do the dragons stay Kayla?" Murtagh asked his former pupil.

"In the dragon hold master. I'll show you."

"So what is this place?" Elva asked as they walked along the grounds.

"Hogwarts," Harry said. "A magical school and one of the best ones in Europe and the world. We're in Scotland which is part of the United Kingdom."

"United Kingdom?"

"Yes it composes of England, Wales, Northern Ireland and Scotland," Harry said. "England has a parliament and is ruled by a queen."

"Is everyone magical here?"

"No. There are wizards and witches, squibs which are children born to magical parents who have no magical ability, and first generation witches and wizards which are muggle born. Muggles are non-magical people. We channel our magic through wands. You may consider wands to be sticks."

"Odd," Elva commented. The eleven riders and their dragons made their way across the grounds to the dragon hold.

"Thorn, Blaze and Aphrodite you can stay here with the other dragons. Murtagh, Elva and Otvek can stay with the riders in dragon house."

_Thank you Kayla_, Aphrodite said nuzzling Thorn who hummed in happiness at being with his mate again. Aphrodite, Thorn and Blaze walked into the dragon hold with the other dragons and laid down before the three dragons who had arrived from Alagaesia fell asleep.

* * *

"Kayla take us to Dragon House. We need to sleep after our escape and fight."

"Master if we managed to come into another dimension is it possible that the bad people here might be able to go into Alagaseia?" Otvek asked Murtagh.

The eleven riders stopped. Harry looked at his fellow riders from magical Britain in horror. What would Voldemort due if he found out about dragon riders and go to another land that was already plagued by war? "Do you know how you got here?"

"We touched a living crystal that apparently connects our world with at least this one. Whether it leads to worlds besides this we aren't sure. We aren't even sure how to get back to our own world," Murtagh said. "Why is that a problem?"

"We have a dark lord here named Voldemort," Harry said. "If he finds out about other worlds and that it's possible to travel to these other worlds then other worlds could be in danger."

"Then we have to keep this news secret until we figure out how to get back to our own world," Murtagh said with a sigh.

"We need to stop Voldemort first," Harry said. "Or rather I do. It's apparently my destiny to stop Voldemort."

"What do you mean?" Otvek asked.

"Do you see this scar on my forehead?" Harry asked pulling up his bags. "This is a curse scar. I have a piece of the Dark Lord's soul within me. The divination professor recited a prophecy that said that I would be marked as the Dark Lord's equal and that neither of us can live while the other survives. Voldemort murdered my parents and had Neville's parents tortured into insanity so I was left with my magic hating muggle relatives and Neville was left in the care of his grandmother. One of us has to kill the other for this war to end but I'm not sure how to do that as the headmaster doesn't see fit to tell me anything useful. Until I fulfill my destiny and kill Voldemort then I can't go back to your world with you and neither can Eclipse."

"Then we will just have to help you on your quest," Murtagh said looking at the fifteen year old rider before him. "You remind me of my half-brother Eragon."

"I do?"

"Yes. You are both idiots and always want to do things on your own instead of asking others for help. You think the fate of the world rested on your shoulders alone and that nobody else deserved to be put into harm's way just because you had the misfortune of being born. Eragon was about fifteen as well when he found Saphira's egg and became her rider. The first rider in centuries after the Black King went and killed off the order."

* * *

They fell silent then as they walked into the castle and up seven flights of stairs before arriving at the west wing of the seventh floor. They walked down the passage and to the portrait that marked the entrance to their house. "Rider," Kayla spoke and the painting swung outward so that the eleven riders could enter their common room. In the common room were the rest of the riders. They looked up as their master arrived with three new riders. "These are riders from my homeland," Kayla said looking at them. "Elva who is a human, Murtagh who is my master and half-brother to Eragon Shadeslayer, and Otvek who is an urgal. You remember that urgals are one of the four races of Alagaesia do you not?"

The riders nodded their heads. "Good. They arrived here with their dragons. Leave them be for now and let them get some sleep. I'm sure after they have gotten some sleep that they will answer any questions you have for them." Kayla gazed sternly at her pupils. Behind her Murtagh, Elva and Otvek chuckled as the riders again nodded. "Murtagh and Otvek make your way up to the top floor on the left and there you can stay. Elva the same in the girl's dorms which are on the right. We each have our own rooms in Dragon house."

The three battle worn riders nodded and made their way up to their respective floors. The other riders sat there quietly talking with themselves about the new riders and what their arrival meant for the wizarding world. "Kayla will we eventually be going to Alagaesia?"

"Yes Ash. Once we help Harry kill Voldemort then we will return to Algaseia and defeat King Mordred and hopefully bring peace back again to my old home. I think we need to kill all the death eaters as well before we leave here. Once we go back to Alagaesia we will never return here. Dragon Riders are meant to live back home and not in other worlds. It is pure luck that I managed to find you all and train you."

There was silence at this revelation. The former Slytherins were glad to be leaving for a world where their dragons were from and where they wouldn't be judged for their former house or their parents. The former badgers were loyal to the order and to their dragons and wouldn't dream of being parted. The former ravens looked forward to seeing a new land and learning new things. Even the realization that they would never be able to return didn't damper their excitement of new knowledge to be learned. The former lions tried to put on a brave front for the rest of their order but inside they were scared of leaving everything they had known. However Gryffindor was brave and courageous and that is what they would be. "May the riders live on and prosper to not fall again," Neville said. Everyone turned to look at Neville who blushed under the looks he was getting. Neville hated being in the spotlight but suddenly the statement was taken up by the rest of the house as they pledged then and there to do everything in their power to keep another war from taking Alagaesia.


	10. New World

**New World**

Thorn and Aphrodite were sitting on a hill overlooking the Black Lake with their tails entwined together. Ember and Eclipse had taken Blaze into the Forbidden Forest to show him the creatures there and maybe get a couple of spiders while in the forest. The rest of the dragons were milling around on the grounds but they kept their minds open to their bonded as was the nature of a dragon and their rider. The riders of Hogwarts had learned from Kayla that they had to become one with their dragon. Harry had already mastered this skill as had Hagrid and Charlie. The other riders were in various degrees of learning and remembering this skill.

_Thorn do you miss Saphira?_

_Yes. She is my mate and the mother of my hatchlings. I hope one day to have hatchlings with you as well Aphrodite. I wonder if she has had the new clutch of hatchlings yet that I sired when she and Eragon came to Alagaesia six years ago? _

_Have you always loved her?_

_When Murtagh and I were under the Black King's control he raised us to hate the riders. I was afraid of what was happening to me and I was afraid of Saphira as well and the old dragon as well. The Black King used the power of the eldunari he had in his collection to expand my growth rate and then the old dragon bit off my tail before my rider was possessed and slayed the elf Oromis. Glaedr was a wise dragon and I'm sorry that I ended up killing him. I have regretted from the day he fell at my teeth and claws. _

_Thorn it is not your fault that the old ones died. And Glaedr has forgiven you has he not?_

_He has but I still feel ashamed at what I did. My rider feels the same way even though he did not intentionally kill Oromis. I found out later that Shruikan had possessed me just as my rider was possessed so I suppose we are not guilty for the crimes we committed when we weren't in possession of our minds and bodies. Still we should have fought harder for control. _

_It is not your fault! Don't let the past haunt you for the rest of your life Thorn. Learn from the past and use it to shape your future._

_You are wise Aphrodite. I will heed your words._

_Aphrodite smirked at Thorn and hummed happily. A strange world this place is don't you think Aphrodite?_

_It is. It's strange how there are no dragon riders in this world like back home in Alagaesia. And the humans practicing magic with little sticks that we could easily snap in two or step on is a strange way to perform magic._

_At least Kayla and Ember found some new riders. Do you think that we will always be at war in our home Thorn?_

_I don't know Aphrodite. Thorn turned his head to look at his second mate. We were at peace for a time after the Black King was destroyed and the late Queen Nasuada came to the throne. But she wanted to put restrictions upon magic users and wanted my rider and I to oversee the magic users in Alagaesia. The elves would have been no help since they prefer to live separate from humans in Ellesmera and Eragon had gone from our homeland with the dragon eggs and eldunari. The dwarves and urgals had their own issues to deal with and new riders to find as well after Eragon Shadeslayer brought the urgals and dwarves into the ancient order._

Thorn unwound his tail from Aphrodite's and walked down the hill to the lake where he began to take long drinks. Aphrodite lay down on the hill and watched her mate with one eye as her other eye closed. The three battle worn and confused dragons hoped that they could go back to Alagaesia where they belonged and take these new riders with them to bring an end to King Mordred.

* * *

Murtagh, Otvek and Elva were sitting in the common room of Dragon House and looking into the empty hearth. "Brisinger," Elva said and yellow flames sprang to life in the hearth before the three riders settled back into the soft chairs and let the warmth of the fire wash over them. They looked up as they heard feet coming down the stairs on both sides and soon the common room was packed with the riders of Hogwarts. The three elder riders glanced at each other and smirked.

"I'm sorry Murtagh but the students want to learn about our world and about each of you," Kayla said looking apologetic even though she was the one who had said last night that her pupils could ask the three elder riders questions today.

"It's fine Kayla," Elva said looking at the forty-six riders before her. "Just don't shout out your questions all at once."

"How long have you all been riders?" Blaise asked.

"I became a rider at eighteen. I've been a rider for two hundred ten years. Elva and Otvek have been riders for one hundred years."

"How can you be two hundred ten years old if you look eighteen?" Neville asked.

"Time must pass differently between our world and this world. While it has been twenty years here it has been two hundred ten for me since I became a rider," Murtagh said simply.

"So that means that ten years pass here for every one year in your world then," Amber said.

"What are you?" Ash asked Otvek.

"I am an urgal human child. One of the four races of my homeland. There are humans, elves, dwarves and urgals. My kind used to be enslaved by the Black King and humans, elves and dwarves hated us. We also used to be obsessed with war until Head Rider Eragon Shadeslayer allowed dwarves and urgals into the pact. He hoped that by allowing dwarves and humans into the pact then doing so would create peace between the races and in the land. He was allowed to do that by the Caretakers and his wish was fulfilled. That is until King Mordred came into power."

"We came here by touching the living crystal in our world and it must have transported us here. We are not sure how it works or how to return home. We just wanted to go to wherever Kayla and Ember had gone so we could see if they had managed to find new riders. We were not expecting them to find any. We certainly didn't expect them to find dragon eggs from Alagaesia in this world," Elva said. "It is fate I think that we were transported here and you forty one were chosen."

"It is good that Kayla and Ember found more riders. We will help you with your war here and then return home to end the war there and build up the dragon riders again," Murtagh said.

"For a third time," Otvek muttered as his eyes darkened with anger.

"Yes. For a third time. Hopefully the last time," Murtagh said.

"How many riders do we have here at Hogwarts?"

"Forty one students, one gamekeeper and one former dragon keeper plus the four of us," Kayla said instantly.

"So that makes it out to be forty eight riders plus if all seven riders made it to Ellesmera and haven't died fifty five riders. I wonder if that will be enough to stop King Mordred? I wonder if forty eight riders will be enough to stop this 'Voldemort' fellow and his 'death eaters'?" Murtagh wondered.

All the riders except for Murtagh, Otvek, Elva, Kayla and Harry flinched as Murtagh said the name. However the five older riders were lost in their own thoughts. Murtagh, Otvek and Elva wondered what they had gotten themselves into in this strange new world. Harry didn't want to risk his friends' and companions lives as well as the life of Eclipse. Kayla didn't want to lose her first student.

"We will need your help in getting used to this school," Murtagh said finally. The students noticed how Murtagh seemed to be the main spokesman for the group.

"Does this mean you are Head Rider Elda Murtagh?" Charlie Weasley asked.

"Technically Eragon Shadeslayer is the Head Rider of the Order. I am just an elder. You students are not my pupils." Murtagh tapped his fingers on the arm rest and closed his eyes. "I suppose for our time in this land I will be."

"Then what is Kayla-Ebrithil?"

"Otvek, Elva and Kayla would be Elders. But I will give Kayla control of Dragon House since she is a student here after all."

"Thank you Ebrithil," Kayla said bowing to her master.

"Now we have to find a way to destroy this 'Voldemort' fellow and all who support him. Students concentrate on your studies and Elva, Otvek and I will do research. In the meantime we might as well attend classes. It would be good to know how our new enemies fight in this world."


	11. Stone Circle

**Stone Circle**

Harry left Dragon House that evening and went to the Dragon Hold to find Eclipse. He had no idea what he was going to do but he had to suddenly get away from everything. His mind flashed back to the day when Charlie and Hagrid had become dragon riders and then to the trial when Ron, Hermione and Albus Dumbledore had been convicted of stealing his property and Potter artifacts. He was disappointed that Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore hadn't been sentenced to Azkaban like they deserved for theft and bribery but that would have been impossible anyway since many of the Light didn't think their leader could do anything wrong.

"Eclipse," Harry said peering into the Dragon Hold and trying to find the green scales of his dragon. Eclipse appeared out of the darkness of the dragon hold and lowered her head before Harry so he could rub her snout. "Come on Eclipse. I can't sleep and need to get away for a while."

_What is troubling you partner-of-my-heart-and-soul?_ Eclipse asked as Harry climbed up her foreleg and settled himself into the saddle before tying himself into the straps that would keep him from falling to his death and making sure that Dauth Garjzla was secured against his waist and his wand in his wand holster on his right arm. Eclipse walked a few steps away from the Dragon Hold and spread her wings before flapping up into the night sky and flying away from Hogwarts.

_I just need to get away from everything for a while. This war, this school, the people who betrayed me for the past four years. Sorry I had to wake you up though Eclipse._

_Don't worry about it Harry. I will always be here for you. That will never change._

_Thanks Eclipse. _The dragon and her rider flew in silence for a while in a northerly direction. They flew in silence for a while but never closed their minds to each other. Ember and Kayla had taught them that important fact about being a dragon and rider.

"May as well go back," Harry said after two hours of flying. Eclipse turned around and flew back towards Hogwarts. Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly and let out a sigh. "I think I need to get a new wand," he said after a while. "It seems my wand isn't working like it used to."

_Do you think it has anything to do with the trial of the betrayers? Perhaps you should go to St. Mungo's and get checked out. You may have blocks on your magic. If Dumbledore stole your money and offered bribes to your ex-friends then it's possible he put blocks on your magic and that your wand has never been meant for you._

_You mean like it was forced on me when I was eleven?_

_Yes. This human seems like he's more of a danger to you than to Voldemort if he has been manipulating and stealing from you all this time._

_You're right as usual Eclipse. Very well take me back to Hogwarts and get some rest. I'll floo to the Leaky Cauldron and get myself checked out as well as checking out my wand and seeing if I need a new one after all._

Harry had indeed noticed over the past couple of years that his wand seemed to not work as well as it used to. In fact if he thought back to when he had first been given his wand he hadn't felt a lot of magic come from the wand at all. There had been that slight glow of light but Harry was wondering now if maybe it hadn't had something to do with Dumbledore.

"Why must my life be full of difficulty and pain?" Harry said to himself. "I've been manipulated ever since I turned elven and found out I was a wizard. My former friends betrayed me and accepted bribes from a crazy old loon who stole from the Potter Vaults. The only good thing that seems to have happened in my life is Eclipse hatching for me. Even Sirius was nuts after he got out of Azkaban and kept thinking I was my father."

* * *

They arrived back at Hogwarts and Eclipse landed. Harry found Blaise and Neville and talked them into going with him to Diagon Alley after he voiced his suspicions about Dumbledore blocking his magic and that his wand didn't seem connected to him. They agreed and went up to Dragon House where they then flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where are we going first Harry?" Neville asked as he fingered _**Sundavar.**_

"I think we should go to St. Mungo's first and see if there are any magical blocks on me. You might want to get checked out as well Neville."

"Yeah you're right. My magic has never been really strong and my family did think I was a squib for a long time because I never showed any signs of magic at all."

They made their way to St. Mungo's and approached the witch who was at the front desk. "Good morning. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hello. We are students of Hogwarts and were wondering if my friend and I be checked to see if our magic has been blocked," Harry said gesturing to himself and Neville.

"Shouldn't you children be in school? Why in the world do you think your magic has been blocked? Where are your parents?"

"It is none of your business where our parents are," Blaise said fingering Death Fang. "We're Hogwarts students. We have permission from our house head to be out to get Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter checked out."

"Oh my! You're the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "For God's sake woman! You're an adult. Quit acting like some teenage school girl!"

"Of course I'll help!"

Five minutes later Harry was in one room while Neville had gone off with another doctor to have their magic examined and see if they had any blocks on them. Blaise was waiting in the hallway between the two rooms. Two hours later both of them had found out they had in fact had their magic blocked by Dumbledore and they had gone through a painful procedure in order to get their magic unblocked. The doctors explained to Neville that his magic being blocked is why he hadn't shown any magic until he had been accidently dropped by his Great Uncle Algie when he was eight years old. Both boys were noticeably upset that the headmaster had blocked their magic. When Blaise found out he was also upset at what his friends had gone through. Harry also found out that his gift of Parsletongue was a gift from the Potter line and not from Voldemort trying to kill him like he had been led to believe. _**What else has Dumbledore been keeping from me?**_

"Well let's go to Diagon Alley then so I can see about my wand," Harry said. "Or you guys can floo back to Hogwarts and I'll go myself."

"No we'll stay with you," Blaise said and Neville nodded. The three riders went back into Diagon Alley and made their way to Ollivanders. "Ah Mr. Potter," Ollivander said when the three students had entered his shop. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Ollivander, Neville and I found out that our magic had been blocked by Albus Dumbledore and I've noticed that my wand hasn't really worked for me. I was wondering if you can check it to see if it's compatible with me and if I need a new wand."

* * *

Mr. Ollivander looked at the three boys and then went to the door before flipping the sign from "Open" to "Closed" and cast an obscure charm as well as silencing spells around the shop. "Yes my boy I am afraid to say that your wand is not compatible with you. Albus Dumbledore came to me and threatened to throw me in Azkaban if I didn't give you the 'brother-wand' of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when it was time for you to begin Hogwarts. I'm sorry to hear that both your and Mr. Longbottom's magic was blocked for so long."

Harry scowled at this information. _**Screw the wizard world! I'll avenge my parents' deaths but that's it. They can go to hell for all I care after Voldemort is gone because I won't be returning here once we leave to Alagaesia.**_

"Well Mr. Potter if you will come in back with me I think I'll just make you a custom wand instead. Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Zabini are welcome to come back and watch if you wish or they can stay here in the front of the shop."

"We'll stay here Harry if you don't mind. I think Neville needs to rest after that procedure."

Harry nodded to Blaise and Neville and followed Mr. Ollivander into the back of the shop where there were cabinets, chests, and two tables. One table was full of different cores and one was full of wand woods. Mr. Ollivander pulled out a potion vial. "Mr. Potter close your eyes and drink this. You will fall into a trance but will be self-aware the entire time. It will allow you to choose your wand wood and cores based on magic alone."

Harry eyed the potion vial warily and then closed his eyes as he swallowed it in one gulp. He was surprised to find that the potion tasted sweet instead of disgusting like most potions did. He sank down into his magical core and found that it was a mixture of greens and purples. Carefully he extended his magic out to the rest of his body and a smile graced his mouth as he felt his magic rush through his body which filled him with sudden warmth.

Harry moved to the cabinet and waved his hand to break open the wards surrounding the cabinet and pulled out a vial. Ollivander cursed as his wards were broken but Harry just smiled and set the vial on an empty table. He pulled out another vial from a different cabinet and began choosing different cores from the core table and setting them on the empty table as well before going and choosing a wand wood. Ollivander began reconstructing the wards around the cabinet that Harry had shattered as the potion wore off.

Looking at the table Harry saw the two vials and frowned. He had no clue what they were. On the table was the feather of a storm phoenix, centaur tail hair, griffin feather, Thestral tail hair, troll whisker, coral, fang of a werewolf and dementor ash. The wood was Hawthorn. "What are the two vials?"

"Give me a minute to look at them," Ollivander said. He examined the first vial. "This is blood of a Pegasus. The second vial is liquid basilisk venom. Both are rare ingredients. That will be fifteen galleons, eight sickles and four knuts. It will be ready in five hours."

* * *

Harry handed over the money and went into the front of the shop where Blaise and Neville were waiting. They left the shop and decided to hang out at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in order to kill time. Five hours of ice cream later Harry went back to Ollivanders to pick up his new wand. Then the three riders and friends, for both Neville and Harry had become friends with the former Slytherin, went back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Dragon House in Hogwarts.

"What happened to you two?" Crane asked as he looked at Neville and Harry who had their mouths set into thin lines.

"Call a meeting," Harry said to which Crane immediately scrambled up to the boy's dorms and Dawn went to the girl's dorms to call down the riders. When everyone was seated or standing around in the common room Harry spoke. "It appears that Albus Dumbledore blocked my magic as well as Neville's magic. It's why Neville didn't show any magical talent before eight years old and everyone in his family thought he was a squib. I also found out that my old wand is a fake. It was never the 'brother' of Voldemort's wand and that Ollivander had been threatened with Azkaban by Dumbledore if he didn't give me that wand. I had a custom wand made. Hawthorn with Pegasus blood, liquid basilisk venom, feather of a storm phoenix, Thestral tail hair, centaur tail hair, dementor ash, griffin feather, troll whisker, and a werewolf fang." Harry pulled out his wand and cast the Lumos spell. "With the blocks on our magic removed Neville and I should be able to take down Voldemort and be more powerful now that we have access to all our magic."

"You're going to take him down together?"

"The prophecy that killed my parents and caused Bellatrix Lestrange to send Neville's parents into insanity could apply to either myself or Neville. We decided to take him out together as well as Dumbledore. The headmaster cannot be trusted so that is what we will do before we go to Alagaesia for the rest of our lives to take down King Mordred."

The riders were somber as they went down to the Great Hall for dinner that evening. None of them could believe that Harry and Neville had had their magic blocked by the headmaster of Hogwarts or that he had threatened a wand maker with Azkaban. The former snakes realized their parents had been right in not trusting the headmaster and 'leader of the light'. After dinner Harry went out into the grounds and found himself walking towards the stone circle. Harry was surprised that he could feel the magic in the air and in the stones themselves as he stepped into the circle. The stone circle connected the Covered Bridge to Hagrid's Hut and lay on top of a hill.

* * *

Cautiously Harry touched a stone and gasped in shock as his magic reacted with the magic in the stones. The stones that had fallen to the ground trembled before standing up in their positions and the stones that had faded into dust were created again before his eyes and took up their positions so that the circle was now whole as it had been when Salazar had turned his home into a school. Blue glowing writing appeared on the stones and vanished as the magic around the area shook violently before zooming into Harry. He felt his magic surge and rage inside him as his magic and the magic of the stones twisted together in his body.

Harry's body shook as the two different magic's fought in his body before accepting each other and settling down. A woman in a white dress stepped out of a stone and looked at Harry. "You have awoken the magic within the circle and made it whole once again child. Now the magic from the stones is part of you and you will find yourself stronger and more powerful than other witches and wizards. Your spells will also be more powerful as well which will aid you in your life and the battles to come."

"Who are you?"

"I am a human appartion of Hogwarts child. I ask that you defeat Dumbledore before you go to Alagaesia. Yes I know of this land from which your dragon and the other dragons came as I was here when the founders got their dragons. You and Neville are now wards of Hogwarts and Albus can do nothing more to either of you. The house elves and the portraits will not report anything that you two do to him."

Then the appartion of Hogwarts faded and Harry collapsed in the middle of the stone circle. In the Forbidden Forest the creatures all looked towards Hogwarts for they could sense their master had awoken.


	12. Horcruxes

**Horcruxes**

Murtagh, Elva, and Otvek were in the library looking through books trying to find out about what could be used to defeat Voldemort. It was when Elva was reading an old book that she shouted in surprise. "Master I think I may have found the answer to our problem," Elva said pushing the book in front of Murtagh. Otvek got up to look over Murtagh's shoulder as they read the passage.

_Horcruxes_

_A horcrux is a dark artifact. A horcrux is the darkest magic a wizard or witch can create for it involves the killing of innocents to split the soul and is banned in all schools except Durmstrang, a school that specializes in the dark arts. A horcrux can be any inanimate or animate thing which the wizard or witch attaches a piece of their soul onto. If a witch or wizard has a horcrux then they will not die even if they are hit by the AK curse. They can be destroyed via Basilisk venom or a goblin made object. However danger lies in wait for those who are attempting to destroy a horcrux. A horcrux will fight to defend itself from being destroyed. It will prey on a person's fears and desires by creating illusions. Once all the Horcruxes are destroyed the creator is mortal and is able to be killed._

"A horcrux," Murtagh said. "Do you think that is what this Voldemort fellow has created and that's why he didn't die when Harry was a baby?"

"Possible," Elva said with a shrug. "Thank the Gods that King Mordred doesn't know of Horcruxes back home."

"We should take this to Harry. He may be able to shed some light on this."

Murtagh grabbed a piece of parchment Harry had given him and quickly copied the book title, author, page number, and paragraph down before placing the book back in the restricted section. Then the three elder riders left the library to go find their fellow rider. They found Harry in Dragon House in the common room. "Harry what do you know about Horcruxes?" Murtagh asked as he handed the piece of parchment to Harry.

"Horcruxes? I've never heard of them before," Harry said looking down at the piece of parchment in his hands. Murtagh, Elva, and Otvek sat down in some other chairs and waited as Harry read the copied information in front of him.

"That must be how Voldemort survived when he tried to kill me!" Harry shouted.

"We figured as much when we found the information," Murtagh said nodding. "Do you have any clue what his Horcruxes might be and how many?"

"I imagine his Horcruxes would be something that had sentimental value to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he had something from each of the four founders of Hogwarts. The diary-the diary must have been a horcrux! I destroyed that in my second year when I was in the Chamber of Secrets. And the ring-the ring that's on Dumbledore's dying hand. That's related to his father. We'll need to find information on items of importance to the four founders. I wouldn't be surprised if his snake is a horcrux. She'll be hard to get to as she's always by Voldemort's side."

"Harry is there any possibility you are a horcrux?" Elva asked.

"What? Not that I'm aware of. How could I be a horcrux?"

"Maybe Voldemort accidently put a bit of his soul into you when he tried to kill you when you were a toddler," Otvek said. "It could explain your Parsletongue ability and some of your other traits."

"I should go to Gringotts. Maybe they can help me."

"Maybe you should also talk to the headmaster," Elva suggested.

"If I did then he would just stop me from going to look for the Horcruxes. I'll never go back to that bastard for help. First we need to figure out what would be of importance to the four founders."

For the next week when Dragon House wasn't working on homework they looked for information on the Horcruxes. Finally they had it narrowed down. Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, and Slytherin's locket. "Wait the locket! That bitch Umbridge must have it! What a fool I am. She has that locket around her neck!"

"The trick will be getting that necklace away from Umbridge then," Murtagh said thoughtfully. "Leave that to the three of us."

* * *

Murtagh, Elva and Otvek made their way down to the DADA classroom and snuck into Umbridge's office. Otvek and Elva looked around while Murtagh kept watch in the doorway. "It's not here Murtagh," Otvek said. "She must be wearing it."

"Then we'll wait here for her to return."

It didn't take long for Umbridge to return to her office. A detention was scheduled for 8PM that evening with a stupid Gryffindor by the name of Ambrose Hunter who believed Dumbledore and Harry Potter's accounts that the Dark Lord was back. She was enraged that there were dragons at Hogwarts. Creatures like that needed to be exterminated. And Harry Potter was at the forefront of this problem. "Insolent child," Umbridge said nastily. She didn't see the three elder riders standing in the shadows.

"Deyja," Murtagh said smiling as he spoke one of the twelve words of death. Umbridge fell to the ground. "Otvek get the locket from around the toad's neck," Murtagh said to the Urgal.

"Got it Murtagh," Otvek said holding it as far away from him as possible.

"Brisinger," Murtagh said and the three riders watched the bitch burn before leaving the office and going back to Dragon House.

"Harry! We've got the locket and we've taken care of Umbridge. She won't be torturing anyone else again."

"What did you do to her?"

"Killed her and then burned her to ash. Do you have anything to kill this stupid locket with?"

Harry hurried up to his room and pulled out the basilisk fang that he had used to destroy Riddle's diary in his second year. He had kept it with him as a memento of his victory of saving Ginny and kept it locked up in a piece of cloth in the bottom of his trunk. Hurrying back downstairs he took the locket from Otvek, set it on the floor and then stabbed the basilisk fang into the locket. There was a scream as the locket was destroyed and Harry sat back on his knees breathing heavily.

"Lady Ravenclaw," Harry called into the silence. The Grey Lady appeared before the riders who had all hurried downstairs from their rooms at the scream from the locket.

"What is it you need young rider?"

"Lady Ravenclaw we have found a way to defeat Voldemort but would like to know if you know of objects of importance to Helga Hufflepuff and to Rowena Ravenclaw and if you know where they are."

"My mother's diadem is cursed. I threw it somewhere in the Room of Requirement. As for Helga Hufflepuff I know she had a cup that she treasured. It's bronze with yellow citrines and emeralds set in the metal but I do not know where it is. I only know that it was taken out of Hogwarts several years ago."

"Thank you Lady Ravenclaw."

"You are going to destroy my mother's diadem?"

"We will try to destroy the soul within and give it back to you once it has been cleansed of the evil Lady Ravenclaw if that is your wish."

"Yes thank you Harry. Good luck on your quest."

"Everyone to the room of requirement!" Harry shouted taking command. "Split into pairs and scour the entire room. If you find it do not touch it or you will be corrupted."

"Yes Elda Harry," the riders replied and the entire house made their way to the Room of Requirement. They searched for seven hours until finally the team of Amber and Emily found the diadem. They set up sparks and the rest of the house hurried over. Harry pulled out the basilisk fang from inside his robes and stabbed the basilisk fang through the diadem. "The only things we need to find are the snake and the cup of Hufflepuff. And I need to get to Gringotts and ask about what I can do to remove the piece of Voldemort's soul inside me."

* * *

Harry went downstairs and called Eclipse to him. He made his way to London and landed a few streets away from Diagon Alley behind a large hill. "Stay here Eclipse. I'm not sure how long I'll be but I'll be back as soon as I can."

_Stay safe little one. _

Harry hurried down the other side of the hill and onto Victory Street before making his way towards Diagon Alley. Passing through the pub he opened the archway behind the Leaky Cauldron and hurried to Gringotts. "I need to speak with someone regarding a piece of Voldemort's soul inside me," Harry said softly to a goblin that was free of customers.

"Ah Mr. Potter. Yes I'll summon someone right away," the goblin said. He called for another goblin and told it to direct him to see the curse breaker head of Gringotts. "Mr. Potter what can I do for you? My name is Sharptooth."

"I found out about Horcruxes and have been destroying them in order to defeat Voldemort. I want the piece of Voldemort's soul in me taken out and I want access to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. I believe there is a cup there belonging to Hufflepuff that has a piece of Voldemort's soul in it."

Harry described the goblet and Sharptooth's face paled. He called for guards to go to the Lestrange vault, find and destroy the cup for it carried a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. "Mr. Potter it is possible to remove the soul in your head without killing you as Dumbledore might suggest. In fact I'm surprised you didn't have it removed long ago."

"I didn't know about Horcruxes or that I was one until an hour ago. Dumbledore never told me that I was a horcrux."

"I see. Well please follow me and I'll remove that piece of the soul from you."

What followed was a painful procedure during which Harry was given a potion to help him relax and then words chanted in a long dead language to remove the soul and scar from Harry Potter. He lay there panting from the battle the soul had ravaged upon his mind when the door swung open and the goblins who had went to the Lestrange vault informed Sharptooth that the cup had been destroyed. "Now all that's left is the snake and then I can kill Voldemort," Harry said before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later he awoke. Gone were the visions of Voldemort plotting and planning. Gone were the incessant headaches from the curse scar that flared up whenever Voldemort was angry. "Where would old Tom be hiding at this hour of the night?" Harry muttered as he got up and made his way back to Eclipse. "Riddle Manor," Harry said and he disappeared with a pop.


	13. Ancient Power

**Ancient Power**

Arriving at the gates in the village of Little Hangelton Harry Potter looked around him. Before him on a hill stood Riddle Manor. It was a two story home with a small house off to the side that had been for the caretaker who had been murdered sometime in the summer before Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. He knew he should have brought Eclipse with him but he didn't want to risk injury to her or seeing her die. With the magic he had gained from fixing the stone circle at Hogwarts he felt strangely more powerful than he had ever felt before and his magic felt pure and hot. He could feel it now in the center of his magical core churning and roiling inside him, just waiting to be released.

Harry made his way up to Riddle Manor, extending his magic in front of him to detect any wards or traps that Voldemort may have laid out around the property but surprisingly found none. He knew that the snake would be here somewhere but he was unable to sense it so it must be hiding or in the house. "Either Tom is a bigger fool than I thought or he's not here after all. But I can sense his snake and knowing Tom he won't be far from Nagini."

Harry looked around him in the darkness for any sign of guards but found none which again he thought was odd. Surely Tom would have had guards or something posted even if he believed himself all powerful and 'immortal'. Shivering from the cold eerie wind that suddenly sprang up around the grounds he made his way into the house and began making his way through the rooms on the lower floor looking for any sign of his enemy. "Expecto Patronum," Harry said softly and was surprised to see multiple patroni fly out of his wand. What had only been a stag which symbolized his father he found a dog, a wolf and a doe. "Prongs, Padfoot, Moony. But who is the lioness for?"

"Mom?" Harry asked as the doe pranced up to him and nuzzled his shoulder. "So mom was a leopard?" he asked the three other patroni. As the doe that resembled his mother drew back and looked into his eyes he saw a brief flash of a scene in his mind's eye.

* * *

"_Hey James when did Lily become an Animagus?"_

"_What? Lily's an Animagus? Lily flower why didn't you say anything?"_

"_I wanted to surprise you James but Sirius had to go and spoil the surprise," she said as she ran towards him before changing back into her Animagus form and coming to a halt in front of James. _

"_Well then we need to come up with a name for you? Do Moony and Wormtail know about this?"_

"_Yeah of course they do."_

"_What?! So I'm the only one who doesn't know. How could you do this to me Padfoot?"_

"_Mrs. Prongs," James said._

"_No. We aren't getting married until after we graduate Prongs," Lily said._

"_Clip?"_

"_NO!" Both James and Lily shouted. _

"_How about Gem?" Moony asked appearing with Wormtail. _

"_What do you think flower?" James asked._

"_It's better than 'Clip'," Lily said. "Gem it is."_

* * *

"Gem," Harry said softly as he looked at the doe before him. "Can you help me search for Nagini and Tom Riddle?"

The four patroni nodded and began making their way through the rest of the lower floor before coming back to Harry and making their way upstairs. "I take it they aren't on this floor then."

Harry followed Moony and Prongs upstairs with Padfoot and Gem behind him. He knew that his godfather, parents, and uncle would protect him even if they were the patroni and not real. Stopping on the landing Harry turned his head from side to side listening. Suddenly Nagini shot forward and knocked him back down the stairs before slithering down after him.

"Harry Potter. So we meet again," the low hiss of Voldemort came out of the shadows as Harry desperately looked around for the source. Stepping out of the shadows of the room was Voldemort.

"Hello Tom. I figured you would be here. Tell me what did it feel like to have your Horcruxes be destroyed by me?"

"You insolent child! NOTHING can defeat me! I'm the most powerful wizard alive. Even Dumbledore knows that."

"Dumbledore is turning into you Voldemort. Did you know that? I am charged with defeating him after I kill you. Apparently the wizarding world can't even bother to solve their own problems and instead would rather pile a ton of responsibility upon an innocent child. I never plan on coming back to this world once I defeat you and Dumbledore. The manipulative old fool!"

"Then why not join me and we can put the wizarding world in their place."

"Because Tom while I may believe the wizarding and muggle worlds need to remain separate instead of merging them together like Dumbledore seems to want and that it would be best for Muggle born witches and wizards to be removed from their parents care and put with foster families in the wizarding world I am not about to go kill innocent people to prove a point. The wizarding world has manipulated and used me ever since I was a tot and I could care less what happens to them. However for my parents' sake I will avenge their deaths and kill you here tonight so that the wizarding world can rest in peace and then I will go on to slay Dumbledore before leaving for the Muggle world forever. I want nothing more to do with a world that would place an innocent child on a pedestal and expect that child to solve all their problems when they can't even do anything for themselves."

"Why not just leave them to me then?"

"Because that wouldn't be fair to the innocents of the magical and muggle worlds. You wouldn't stop with dominating the wizarding world. You would want to destroy all the muggles, half-bloods and squibs as well. Though I do admit they deserve anything that happens to them."

Harry withdrew Dauth Garzjla from its scabbard and slashed at Nagini who had bound tightly around his legs. Unable to move Harry instead slashed blindly in front of him as he felt blood spray the front of his robes. With a snarl of rage Harry opened his eyes and swung Dauth Garzla in a wide sweep, severing Nagini's head from her body. Voldemort screamed in rage and pain as the last horcrux was destroyed. "Now you die Tom," Harry said as he forced himself to his feet and summoned every last bit of energy he had. Using the knowledge he twisted his magic in his core and in the very air and called forth an ancient magic that hadn't been used since the Mayans had been alive. His eyes glowed pure white and suffused his body in the same blinding white glow of light before thrusting his magic out at Voldemort. "Goodbye Voldemort," he said as the magic hit his enemy and caused Voldemort's body to explode. Then he collapsed on the floor next to a pile of ash that was all that remained of Voldemort.

* * *

Around the wizarding world death eaters and supporters of Voldemort, such as Fudge, burst into ash everywhere. Snape had been spared since he had truly repented of his crimes. Even Dumbledore was incinerated from the inside where he was sitting in his office. Minerva, Snape, Filius, Poppy and Pomona could only watch in horror as Dumbledore cooked, his screams filling the air before all that was left was a pile of smoldering black ash.


	14. Home

**Home**

_Harry!_

The raven haired dragon rider with the killing curse eyes groaned. All he wanted to do was get some sleep. He had felt the tremor throughout the manor but didn't yet know that his second enemy, a manipulative old goat along with the death eaters and prejudiced pureblood bigots were now just smoldering piles of ash all around the magical world. His brain was foggy and he thought he heard someone calling his name.

_HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!_

The shouting grew louder and Harry suddenly opened his eyes. He saw Eclipse leaning over him with worry and concern in her eyes. Winching Harry sat up and looked around him. Riddle's Manor and the garden shed were completely destroyed. There was no trace of them anywhere.

"What happened Eclipse? How did you find me?"

_Whatever powers you gained by touching the stone circle completely obliterated all traces of the manor of the Dark Lord. They also destroyed the Dark Lord, his followers and Dumbledore so the wizarding world will have no fear of the leader of the light nor the leader of the dark. You suffered some magical exhaustion when you destroyed the Dark Lord Harry and passed out. I found you when I felt you collapse. I've been trying to wake you for seven hours._

_I'm sorry for worrying you Eclipse. I just didn't want to risk losing you._

_I understand Harry but we are partners. We are supposed to stick together. Please don't leave me again and worry me like that._

_Then we can finally leave this pathetic world and go save your home and the home of your kin. The Dragon Riders will ride once more in Alagaesia._

Eclipse picked up her bonded in her jaws and spread her wings before flying back to Hogwarts. They flew for two hours until they reached Hogwarts. Eclipse set Harry on the ground and walked with him until he reached the doors to the Entrance Hall before turning and going to the Dragon Hold. Harry pushed a door open and made his way up to Dragon House where Kayla, Murtagh, Otvek and Elva were waiting for him.

"Where have you been?!" Kayla shouted at her pupil.

"Voldemort's dead. That's where I've been. All the death eaters, pureblood bigots and Dumbledore are also dead. We can return to Alagaesia."

"So that's why the staff was freaking out," Murtagh said chuckling. "Apparently you turned the headmaster into a pile of ash before the eyes of Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and the healer Poppy."

"Interesting," Harry said. "I've been unconscious for seven hours and we just got back now after two hours of flying so forgive me but I need to get something to eat and sleep."

Harry made his way up to his room and shut the door. "Dobby!"

A house elf with tennis ball size green eyes appeared. "Harry Potter sir calls Dobby?"

"Hi Dobby. Can you get me something to eat and have some house elves send Eclipse a live cow?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir."

A few moments later Dobby popped in with a tray of sandwiches, a bowl of soup and a jug of pumpkin juice. Harry thanked Dobby who popped back to the kitchens and Harry began digging into his meal. By this time tomorrow hopefully they would have found a way back into Alagaesia and be home.

* * *

The next morning snow began falling. Word had spread of in Dragon House the next morning that they were finally returning to Alagaesia and were waiting outside by Hagrid's hut for Charlie and Hagrid to show up with their dragons. They were all nervous to go to a new land and face another war but were proud to have been chosen and looked forward to bringing out a new age of dragon riders. There was nothing left here for any of them.

"Harry Potter! Where do you think you're off to?"

Everyone turned and winched as Professor McGonagall, transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmistress came running out of the castle towards them followed by some of the other professors. "Professors what can I do for you? What can we do for you idiots who have forced the destruction of a dark lord onto the hands of an innocent child?" Harry asked as the rest of the Dragon Riders sniggered behind him.

"What did you do to the headmaster?"

"What makes you think it was me Minerva?"

"Don't be stupid boy! The headmaster did everything for you!"

"The headmaster was a manipulative old fool who lived far beyond his time. He believed in a stupid prophecy that would have allowed myself or Neville to be marked with a curse by a dark lord that he put into power and then we would have died after defeating said dark lord. I think Tom Riddle had a few things correct about the wizarding world and I'm just glad that Neville never had to go through what I did since I returned to the wizarding world four years ago. If Dumbledore had killed Tom when he was a child instead of letting him make Horcruxes and stay alive just so Dumbledore could gain a weapon to use against the dark lord that he created then he's just as evil as Tom ever was. I hate to say it but I feel sorry for Tom. He didn't deserve to grow up in an orphanage where he was bullied relentlessly by the muggles and he didn't deserve to be bullied in Hogwarts. I realize that now after I killed him. Heck I think I realized that a long time ago. We're leaving and will never return to this wretched world. A world that ostracizes an entire house when there have been plenty of dark lords who come from all four houses, a world that puts their faith on a little boy over some stupid prophecy instead of taking the matter themselves, a world that takes away the human rights of magical creatures and makes it hard for them to thrive in society, a world that would gladly see a child die just so some old fool can get more power."

The riders of Hogwarts turned and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest. While Harry had been hunting down and destroying Horcruxes; Murtagh, Elva, and Otvek had figured out how to return home to Alagaesia. Walking through the forest while forty-eight dragons flew over the trees before they came to a clearing that was pulsing with pure magic. Landing on the ground the riders moved to stand by each of their dragons in a circle.

"Dragons place your nose on the air in front of you. Riders place the hand with your gedwey ignasia on the air in front of you," Murtagh instructed as he stood beside Thorn. When everyone had done as he ordered Murtagh thought of home. Of the villages, towns and cities he so remembered. Of Ellesmera and Du Weldenvarden-home of the elves. Of the Beor Mountains where the dwarves lived. Of Farthen Dur where the Varden had gone into hiding during the Black King's reign. Of Helgrind-that place where superstitious fools had worshipped the Ra'zac and sacrificed humans and their own limbs to those horrible man eating creatures. Of Tornac, his friend and mentor, who had died at the hands of the Black King when they had tried escaping from his former master's control. Of Surda, the land that had been free during the time of Galbatorix's reign when Eragon Shadeslayer, his half-brother and dragon Saphira had been born, and brought hope once more to the peoples of Alagaesia. Of dragons and their riders flying through the skies after the fall of the Black King before things had begun to go wrong. It had taken many years to rebuild the riders and Murtagh wished for that again. There was a pull on the riders and their dragons and when they opened their eyes they found themselves in the woods where Murtagh, Elva and Otvek had gone to England 1995 Hogwarts.

"Welcome back dragons of Alagaesia. Welcome riders of Hogwarts to Alagaesia," a voice said.


End file.
